


Your Body, Your Beauty (They Are Separate Things)

by Halfofwhatyouare



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Gyms, Lesbian AU, Praise Kink, personal trainer katya, trixie's pov omg i'm showing versatility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfofwhatyouare/pseuds/Halfofwhatyouare
Summary: Trixie, wanting to get strong, schedules a personal trainer at her new local gym. Katya is damn good at what she does, not to mention the sexiest woman Trixie has ever seen in her entire life, and Trixie can't help but strive to please her during their sessions and beyond...
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 119
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, lovely people. I have returned - SO SOON - with another story for y'all. I banged this out very quickly so I'm going to go back to posting once a week to give me enough time to get started on my next one. 
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well, and that you enjoy this. If you're familiar with my stuff you know I usually write from Katya's POV so this is something a little different and a lot more lighthearted. Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> (Title is taken from the song Roses/Lotus/Violet/Iris by Hayley Williams)

One day, Trixie decided she was incredibly fuckable. Things got easier after that. 

The saying went that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Trixie held her own beauty to the highest esteem, to the extent that she would exaggerate every feature of her face to the absolute extreme on the daily, however off putting or unpalatable others found it. It warded off unwanted attention, for the most part, the fragility and vanity of men easy to manipulate. Trixie took the standards they set and, quite frankly, took the piss. Blonde hair and big boobs, yes, that was her - but her head was covered in heavy keratin bond extensions; her breasts were weighty and hung low on her chest, no sign of being pornographically perky any time soon. She wore a bra when she had to, of course, the back ache and lack of job offers good enough reasons to deter her slightly from second wave feminism’s infamous legacy of burning the damn things, yet she had absolutely no qualms about wandering around her apartment topless. She had to take advantage of living alone somehow. 

She had got to the point where she didn’t ever reflect on what parts of her body might be considered ‘flawed’ or ‘flabby’, or whatever words the magazines were using these days. Instead, she thought a lot about the butches who would bury their faces underneath her tits, letting them suffocate them a little, just a little, before they would kiss down her stomach, bite the rolls of fat there and eat her out until she had at least three consecutive orgasms. She always said being a dyke was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She deigned to think what self consciousness she would have suffered from were she not of the sapphic persuasion.

Her last girlfriend was femme as fuck, slim and petite with no ass or thighs, and Trixie, for the first time, got a taste of what it was like to feel like a protector, like she had some kind of greater strength compared to the person she loved and, if needed, she could have used it. She had preferred the idea of someone defending her honour in the past, but when the bitch left her for her co-worker, she got the sudden desire to be able to fight for a woman, to have a bit of muscle and physicality to match her sharp tongue, quick wit and twisted humour. 

So that’s how she found herself, one Saturday, decidedly not weeping into a large glass of wine as she looked up local gyms and personal trainers. It was depressing, to say the least. Not because that was how she was spending her night when other, eligible lesbians her age might have been at the club (or already settled down with a girlfriend and a cat or two), but because no matter what gym she researched, their female personal trainers all boasted weight loss programs and means to get their client ‘lean’ and ‘bikini ready’. “Fuck that!” Trixie had yelled incredulously at her computer screen, this close to giving up altogether and putting her goal of being both girly and tough to rest for the time being.

Then, something caught her eye. There was a small gym (aptly named ‘The Gym’) a few blocks away from her apartment which had very few Google reviews but all of which were five stars. Trixie, intrigued, clicked for more information. It was new, had only opened a month previously, and had an equal amount of male and female trainers, according to the website. There were no photos of the trainers themselves, which Trixie actually appreciated - she had found them intimidating, scary or downright unflattering during her other searches - but their biographies were detailed and clear. 

Her attention immediately honed in on one name, for it was long and seemed Russian or Ukranian, and was rather more exciting than the Marks and the Whitneys out there. 

‘With an extensive gymnastics background and the highest accreditation in Personal Training from the American Council of Exercise, Katya Zamolodchikova is a certified strength and conditioning specialist with years of expertise in a range of training styles.’ Her blurb read. ‘As well as leading The Gym’s most popular group classes, Katya creates detailed individual exercise plans for each client to ensure they achieve their goals, whatever they may be. Whether it’s building muscle, increasing stamina or simply having fun with movement, she ensures her client receives the best support possible through strictly science-based research and a holistic approach to health and fitness. Katya truly believes that the key to fulfilling exercise is enjoyment, so be prepared to wiggle, jiggle and giggle as you work up a sweat - book your one to one induction appointment now!’ 

Trixie caught herself huffing a laugh at Katya’s last line and didn’t think twice about clicking through to a sign up page. The monthly fee for The Gym was similar to the others in her vicinity but Katya’s fee was nowhere to be seen. What the hell, she thought to herself, finishing her third glass of cheap-ish sauvignon blanc in one big gulp and getting her debit card out. As far as tipsy transactions went, this was probably the most tame one yet. Oh wow, she was all grown up. 

The Gym gave every member personal login details to the website to book classes and PTs, as well as a unique code to access and exit the place with because it was open twenty four hours. Trixie screenshotted her code, eight digits far too long to memorise in her state (in any state), and scheduled her free introductory appointment with Katya for the following afternoon. If she left it any longer, she knew she would be giving herself a chance to back out. She didn’t want that. She was determined! She was a go getter! She was one more glass away from texting her ex to brag about her new endeavour. 

Once she had got into bed, extensive skincare routine almost properly completed but hair mask rightfully neglected, she let her mind wander. She tried to picture Katya, flitting from images of a middle aged, fake tanned ex-bodybuilder in a teeny tiny two piece, a vein popping in her creasing forehead as she lifted some stupidly heavy dumbbells, to a lithe, mean powerhouse, the type of woman whose concept of ‘fun’ was a marathon and a salad for lunch. Then she chastised herself for being mean and stereotypical about a person she hadn’t even met and whose biography had endeared her enough to actually purchase a membership.

She sighed, rolled over and fell asleep after mulling over which pair of ridiculously bright shorts to wear for her session with Katya. Important stuff to consider, for sure.

In the morning, she cleaned her apartment, taking time to reorganise her vintage Barbie display and configure her newest dollhouse in the way she had been wanting. It needed to be perfect like the others and, whilst a big element of having so many in the first place was to relive a childhood she never got to have, have fun and explore the history of the toy, it was always something reliable in her life that she had complete control over. At twenty five, she wasn’t idealistic enough to believe she should have everything (or anything, for that matter) together. It was just nice to have a little order wherever she could get it.

It was perhaps incredibly stupid of her when she was due to get all sweaty and red but she was already sweaty and red from cleaning and she wanted to make a good first impression, so she showered. She didn’t wash her hair, even though it badly needed it, shoving it up in a big bun instead. She had given up on trying to mask the little plastic balls clamped to her roots and her hairdresser was skilled enough that it didn’t look anywhere near as bad as when she had first tried tape ins, and she usually tied a cute cotton scarf around her head whenever she attempted an up do anyway. She was extra but maybe that was a tad too much for the gym. 

Her apartment was a studio. She had somehow managed to find it a year previously when she had got her job as a receptionist at a talent agency. Her dreams of living in a spacious one bedroom, one bathroom off Santa Monica or Sunset were soon dashed when she did the maths, but she had come across the tiny studio which was hidden amongst a gated community of much flashier buildings. Though she’d had to sacrifice a sofa in place of her dolls, the space was hers and in a really lovely complex on North Orange Drive, close to everything she needed and with a parking space included.

The Gym was a fifteen minute walk away. She got there with five minutes to spare before her allocated slot, getting her phone out to enter her code at the glass front doors. From there, she had to go down two flights of stairs to where the changing rooms were. She put her bag and phone in a locker and filled her water bottle up at the fountain. She navigated her way around and found the door to the gym itself, entering upon an area with all strange looking machines that she had no clue how to use or what they were even for. A panting man was on one of them, hanging from his hands with his knee on a grey cushioned platform as he pulled his body up, shaking as he did so. He looked like he was about to pop a nut or two.

Trixie rounded the corner, a free space to her left in front of a wall of mirrors and straight ahead was the cardio area, mats for stretching and then the weight section, with more machines she couldn’t identify beyond that. To her right were a few chairs, a table with leaflets about classes, a body analyzer...thing and a man and a woman in identical outfits - skin tight black leggings and a black short sleeved t-shirt with ‘The Gym’ printed over the chest. The man laughed, turning so his back faced Trixie. ‘Personal Trainer’, the shirt read in bold lettering. 

Her focus shifted to the woman and her heart skipped a beat at the possibility of her being Katya. She wore black Nikes to match everything else. Her thighs weren’t massive but they were defined and Trixie imagined that if she straightened her leg properly and pointed her toes like she had seen gymnasts do during some televised competition (her friend Monique had developed a weird crush on Katelyn Ohashi when that video of her first went viral), she would get the full effect. Trixie panned her gaze towards her narrow hips, not much shape to them. It was hard to tell, under the boxiness of her t-shirt, whether her waist was tiny or if she was more straight-up-straight-down. And then, because she was a giant homosexual woman, she stared at her breasts. She didn’t have a flat chest, even under the likely confines of a sports bra, but they weren’t big either. The right size to really take a handful, Trixie caught herself thinking. 

She kept her eyes on the trainer’s face from then on, psyching herself up to go over to her and introduce herself. She didn’t want to be the loon caught ogling at the people who worked there. Though she was sure they were used to it with their beautiful bodies and self assured postures, she knew what it was like to be accosted while on the job and it was not the one, sis, not at all.

“Excuse me,” She interrupted the two of them, joking together about something Trixie couldn’t quite catch, “I’m a new member and I have an induction booked with Katya…?”

The man, much taller than the woman, wrapped his bulky arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “It’s your lucky day! Katya is the best around. It’s really nice to see you, you’re very welcome here and if you have any questions or comments, don’t hesitate to ask - Katya will sort you out.” He winked at her and if her gaydar wasn’t fine tuned, she would have bristled at such an action.

Trixie looked at the woman expectantly, who, for all she had been talked up, seemed stuck to the spot, still as a statue, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Her eyes were wide, blue and as clear as an enticing ocean, her lashes were coated in mascara, the kind Trixie could predict would crumble in a few hours time, and her brows pushed upwards, creasing her forehead slightly. Her fringe was pinned back so the ends stuck out in different directions and the rest of her blonde hair was in a long ponytail. She seemed older than Trixie, perhaps early thirties, and Trixie had to push down the thought that she would be having an older woman bark orders at her and maybe, if she was lucky, put her hands on her too. To correct her form, of course.

“Hi.” Trixie prompted, which seemed to do the trick of shaking Katya out of, well, whatever it was.

“You have not earned the right to call me Katya yet. First, you must run fifteen kilometres. Then, you will complete obstacle course filled with knives and, uh, fire and out of date sandwiches. Until then, you call me Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova and only speak in Russian accent too.” 

Trixie almost balked, especially as she had been concerned that Katya would throw her in at the deep end, but the ‘out of date sandwiches’ spiel had made her crack, a smirk forming on her face until she couldn’t control the ‘ha HAAAA’ kind of laugh she usually reserved for her close friends. 

“Honey, the only thing I’d be running would be straight out of here!” She retorted, liking how wide Katya’s grin was, how white and straight her teeth appeared against the faint tan of her face. Katya was in no way gaunt, but she was chiselled with a striking jaw line and defined cheekbones. Her lips were dry and cracked and she had crows feet by her eyes. Trixie bit her own lip. 

“Trixie, right?” Katya asked, now with an American accent, which Trixie assumed was her regular one.

“The one and only.” She placed a hand on her hip and cocked it out to the side.

The male trainer had been silent up until then but, upon checking his watch, announced he had to go teach a class. “Enjoy, you two.” He kissed Katya on the side of her head and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was made her blush and slap at his bicep, rolling her eyes before bringing them back to study Trixie. 

“Ok, so, believe it or not, I take inductions very seriously. They’re as long as my usual sessions, sometimes longer, because I need to take enough time to get to know you, understand what you want and to ensure you know how to keep safe when exercising and using the equipment.” Katya motioned for Trixie to follow her and they sat on two seats. Katya shifted hers so she faced Trixie more head on. 

“Damn, there goes my plan of purposefully breaking my leg and suing the place for all it’s got.” 

Katya laughed, all wheezy and with flailing limbs. “It’s not worth the paper work, trust me.” 

“I feel like I should say, I’m a total beginner. Never set foot in a gym before.” Trixie stated once their laughter had died down.

“That’s no problem. Actually, I’m always super glad when someone is completely new to this whole thing, ‘cause then there’s no chance of you having formed bad habits. I mean that, like, to do with your technique, not picking your nose or leaving dirty dishes in the sink, but we can work on those things too if you’d like. I just charge extra for life coaching.” Katya talked with her hands, flinging them about or making gestures without realising. God, Trixie was captivated.

After stating that she was perfect in every way and had absolute no faults or gross guilty pleasures, thank you very much, Trixie waited while Katya got out an empty folder, picking a few forms and other pieces of paper from the drawers underneath the desk, and slotted a pen behind her ear, keeping another one in her hand for Trixie to use. 

“We’ve gotta get through the admin shit first, I’m afraid. I tried to convince the big bosses that I could remember every single detail about every single client but they didn’t believe me for some reason, so here we are.” It wouldn’t have surprised Trixie one bit if Katya could actually do as she had said. There was some unique kind of energy to her. She took the pen and the first form from her, a declaration that she was fit for exercise, had no serious medical conditions and wouldn’t, in fact, sue if she did manage to get an injury. 

The forms were four sides long. She signed at the bottom and gave Katya the sheets back. Katya motioned throwing them in the bin but put them in the folder, the front of which had ‘Trixie’ written on it in neat handwriting. Trixie assumed Katya would have had a messy scrawl. She smiled to herself as she watched Katya get the next piece of paper.

“Now’s the more fun part.”

“Where I get to talk about myself, you mean?” Trixie interrupted.

“Absolutely!” Katya exclaimed, leaning forward with an intense focus. “You said you were a beginner but do you happen to know what kind of training you’d like to explore, or what goals you have? Don’t worry if you haven’t any, or if you just want me to help you find things that make exercising enjoyable for you.”

Trixie smiled, easing back into her seat. “You don’t know how hard it was for me to find someone who put fun at the forefront of getting fit. The amount of weight loss bullshit I had to sift through…I just want to get stronger so, like, when I’m shopping my arms don’t ache from carrying my bags and so I can undo any tight jar lid without some idiot _man_ offering to do it for me.”

Katya cackled again, slamming her hand down on her thigh. Trixie’s breath hitched at the sound. “Ugh, gross, yeah we don’t want that. Great! Is there anything you’re completely averse to trying, that you’re aware of?” 

Katya wrote as Trixie spoke and Trixie caught a glimpse of ‘functional’ and ‘strength based’ being added to some sort of run down on her.

“Running and jumping. Those are just other words for pain. Like, have you seen my boobs?” She quipped. Katya abruptly stopped writing and put her pen down. 

“Fair enough. How many sessions per week would you be willing to schedule?” Katya asked. Trixie liked how accommodating she was. She didn’t feel under any pressure.

“Depends on how much you charge.”

“It’s, uh, sixty dollars per hour.” Katya scratched at her neck, like she sensed Trixie wouldn’t like what she heard.

“Fucking hell. You must be rolling in it, you bitch.”

Katya cackled once more, her mouth open and head tipped back so Trixie could practically see her tonsils. “In Russia, money pays _you_.” 

Trixie rolled her eyes. “I can do two per week.”

“Amazing! Not to boast but I’m pretty full up so the free slots are limited. I have seven in the evening on Tuesday, six in the morning or five in the evening on Friday, or this slot right now.”

Trixie told her to pencil her in for the Tuesday slot and the Sunday afternoon one too, glad they were at least spread out a bit so she could recover from the imminent pain.

Katya then went on to explain how she was going to structure her sessions and gave Trixie an introduction to the theory behind what she was doing, plus the nutritional advice that would support her. 

“So, because you want to build some muscle - some people call this bulking by the way, but I think terms like that can detract from or obscure an individual’s intention - the main, main, _main_ thing I need to ensure from you is that you do not cut your calorie intake but actually increase it alongside the increase of your activity levels. You said you don’t want to lose weight, which is good, you’re in no risk of cardiovascular disease or anything like that, so you need to ensure you remain sufficiently fuelled during this change in your lifestyle. Don’t worry too much about this now ‘cause we’ve not even started yet but I want to make you aware of that so you ease your body in and enable the right conditions so it works with you and you don’t tire out.”

Trixie nodded, glad to have the explicit confirmation that Katya understood her wishes completely.

“Nutrition wise, all I’m gonna say is you need to make sure you’re keeping up a balanced diet, not eliminating any food groups, so keep eating your carbs, your proteins, your essential fats and your micronutrients. You’re a smart lady, I don’t need to go on about all that, right?”

“Nah, I’m good. As long as you don’t tell me I can’t go to Chipotle anymore, I’m happy.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Katya flashed her another dazzling grin. “From what you told me, I’m going to focus on two main types of training styles with you, with a view to expand and explore as you see fit in the future. The first is functional training. This is what will help you carry those shopping bags and get up several flights of stairs without wanting to die. Functional training is basically a really great way to move and to prepare for whatever life throws at you, ‘cause you never know when you might need to launch yourself into that getaway car, y’know?”

Trixie let out a long, loud laugh. As much as she liked seeing how Katya’s face lit up when she was explaining something she was evidently so passionate about, she relished in any opportunity they had to goof around together. Trixie prided herself on her sense of humour and surrounded herself with people who could spar with her, and who _got_ her, understood irony and the delectability of darkness and sarcasm. She wanted Katya to be another one of those people. So far, so good. 

“I feel like you can have a really nice mix of building some muscle, so some hypertrophy training, which is the other style I’ll be teaching you using weights like barbells and dumbells and plates, and functional training so you just create this wonderful training combination and it’s just perfect, it just goes hand in hand, it’s beautiful and it’s really fun as well.” Katya visibly caught herself rambling, pausing and sitting up straighter. Trixie tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “So. Yeah.” She cleared her throat, wriggling from one butt bone to the other. “Any questions before I give you a tour of the place?”

“How are your teeth so white?” She blurted out, belatedly realising she had verbalised her inner monologue. She had half listened to Katya, she really had, but then she had found it more difficult to concentrate when Katya was leaning in closer, all animated and enthusiastic.

Luckily, Katya took it well, her wheeze laugh coming back in full force. “It’s a miracle! Well, no, it’s Crest White Strips but, y’know, I gotta try and create some kind of mysterious aura.”

Katya took her round the gym, explaining the functions of the equipment they would be using together and reassuring her that she wouldn’t be getting on many of the weird looking ones, the machines she had seen when first entering. She went through the fire safety and general safety procedures, putting her own spin on the rehearsed script so she didn’t get bored alongside Trixie. She showed her the leg press, demonstrating how not to lock the knees before encouraging Trixie to have a go. It was set at the lowest weight so she found it easy to push, ensuring she followed Katya’s guidance, turning her feet out ever so slightly so that when she brought them into her chest, her knees were pointing in exactly the same direction. 

“Very good.” Katya complimented her. Trixie didn’t want to think about how obvious her blush was. “That’s similar to the positioning for squats but we’ll focus on those during your first proper session.”

After another few demonstrations with different equipment (Katya telling her how good she was and Trixie getting more flustered each time), their appointment came to an end. Trixie took a long sip from her water bottle once she stood from the lat pulldown machine, giving herself a moment before looking at Katya again. 

“Right, I’ll see you on Tuesday.” She began to walk Trixie back to where they had met. “After that, feel free to come to any of the group classes, not just mine. Though mine are the best, just don’t tell Jason I said that.” She pretended to conspire. 

Trixie winked over dramatically. “Secret’s safe with me. Can I get a schedule so I can see if there’s anything I might fancy once I make sure you won’t leave me unable to walk?” It didn’t come out exactly as she had intended it to but she was a filthy gal by heart so she didn’t beat herself up too badly about putting her foot right in it.

Either Katya was very good at schooling her features or she simply didn’t pick up on the innuendo. “Sure!” She bounced over to the desk and grabbed her a flyer. 

“Thank you.” Trixie said as she took hold of it. “And thank you for making me feel so comfortable here. I’m actually not dreading Tuesday.”

Katya beamed. “I look forward to it too. Thanks, Trixie. You know your way back to the changing rooms, right?”

Trixie nodded, turned and gave her a wave before heading off in the right direction.

“Hey,” She heard behind her. She looked over her shoulder. Katya was visibly trying her hardest to stand still, arms swaying by her sides. “Nice shorts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone :))) Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback from the first chapter. I've been smiling so damn much! And it's taken all my willpower to wait until today to update. 
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well and are keeping going throughout this. Fingers crossed this lil story lifts ya mood!
> 
> All the workouts and moves etc mentioned in this chapter I do usually and very much recommend. So when the gyms reopen and if you fancy trying them, go for it (and let me know how you find them, if you want)!

Dela was doing her head in. Not really, she was too efficient and clear and damn good at what she did to actually make Trixie’s job hard work, but sometimes her perfection in all aspects of her professional life did evoke some kind of reaction in Trixie. She wouldn’t have outright called it jealousy, because she wasn’t that kind of person to admit a fault so easily, but it was sometimes more frustrating than inspiring to see someone she admired doing her dream job, and doing it fucking well. Dela could sure as hell manage talent. Even the most scatty or difficult clients respected her enough to at least be remorseful when they missed an audition or got themselves in trouble with the paps again. 

Being the receptionist for Dela’s company was something Trixie was grateful for. It was an excellent foot in the door, it paid relatively well, and she was rarely roped in to working on the weekends. That day, however, she was just eager to clock out. 

Her first proper session with Katya was something she was both excited and nervous about. Katya had made her feel so at ease during her induction and they had quickly built a rapport. Trixie couldn’t imagine working out for someone who didn’t appreciate her. If she was doing something out of her comfort zone, she expected praise for her efforts. The fact that Katya was also the hottest woman she had ever seen in real life probably also contributed to her high anticipation. Probably.

She got into her car at half six, having gotten a bite to eat after finishing up at the agency half an hour previously, and made her way to The Gym. She had to use her sat nav as she, obviously, hadn’t gone there from work before, so she kept her music down in order to hear the robotic woman’s voice give her her directions. 

Once through the doors (she really did question the motives behind the entrance code being eight fucking digits long), she got changed, noticing how much busier the room was than on Sunday. Women of all shapes and sizes in all states of undress surrounded her and her shoulders relaxed down her back. She needed to buy more gym clothes, she thought as she pulled out the pink shorts she had worn on Sunday, a grey sports bra and a matching grey vest. It would do for now.

She unzipped her cute, sixties inspired a-line dress and shimmied out of it, folding it neatly before easing off her bra, sighing in temporary relief. She could feel the red lines etched into her skin and rubbed absently at them with one hand as she picked the rest of her clothes up. Once dressed, new Nikes on her feet, she tidied her things away into a locker, filled her water bottle again and checked the time. In front of a full length mirror, she waited her turn, a woman with a peachy butt admiring herself in her Gymshark leggings. Trixie wondered whether it would ever become easier to compliment a fellow female without the barrage of overthinking that came with it when also a lesbian. It was innocent, then and countless other times, upon seeing a beautiful woman. But a lesbian was never regarded as innocent.

She checked herself over, making sure her straps were straight and that there weren’t too many flyaways coming out of her braid, steeled herself and made her way to the desk where she’d met Katya last time.

She wasn’t there. Trixie was a few minutes early, so she occupied herself by sitting down and watching other people go about their routines. Her eyes landed on a lithe woman in front of the wall of mirrors. Beside her on the floor, she had a few different free weights, a kettlebell and a resistance band around her thighs as she squatted with a barbell on her shoulders. Her face remained expressionless as she moved up and down, clearly not struggling. Trixie couldn’t tell whether she was enjoying herself and really focussing or whether she was just going through the motions. 

“Hello there.” Trixie jumped, Katya’s chipper voice unexpected (but not at all unwelcome). Trixie turned to take her in. She had the same t-shirt on but, that day, was wearing tight black shorts that finished at her mid thigh. Trixie’s mouth went dry.

“Nice shorts.” She managed to quip and Katya cackled before asking how her day had been and leading her over near to the space the woman she had been staring at was in.

“I’m not calling you vain, but I’m assuming you don’t mind being in front of the mirrors. It’s just important for you to be able to check your form once we get started.” Katya levelled her with a knowing look.

“Oh, I’m good, believe me.” Trixie said before putting down her bottle and trying not to stare at Katya’s thighs as she stood back up.

“I knew it. Right, before any session of mine, or any session at all, it’s so, so important to properly warm up. Lucky for you, this isn’t just a couple of stretches and jogging on the spot. Warming up is key for you to feel mentally ready as well as physically, and to prevent injury. See, I’m still not giving you _any_ chance of suing!” 

Trixie rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off her face in the knowledge that Katya had remembered something about their interaction that wasn’t to do with her training. 

“Warming up also enhances your performance. So, we’re going to be raising the core temperature, raising the respiratory rate and increasing your blood flow.”

“Mmm, blood, nice.” Trixie interjected, causing Katya to ask if she was a vampire witch from the future too.

“We’re gonna start with some static stretching. So, I’ve got a mat for you here. We’re gonna open up your hips and stretch those hamstrings to make sure your muscles are prepared for squatting and lunging and all that kinda shit, ok?”

Trixie nodded and watched as Katya got down next to her, her left knee and shin on the ground with her right foot planted in the middle of each hand. Trixie, much less gracefully, got into the same position and, when prompted, checked that her front knee wasn’t overshooting her ankle. 

“Now you’re gonna raise your body up and put your hands on your knee, really easing your hips down so you feel that deep stretch, yeah?”

Katya made it look so easy, her narrow hips dipping lower and lower. Trixie could barely get any further but Katya told her well done anyway, assuring her she had perfect form and to switch sides and do it again. 

Then, Katya got into what could only be described as a wide straddle, like she was climbing on top of someone and... _Fuck_ , Trixie coughed, getting onto all fours and spreading her knees to copy her. She wasn’t at all listening to Katya rambling on about some majorly flawed scientific study which aimed to disprove the effectiveness of static stretching in top athletes, trying her hardest not to stare at how her tiny ass barely stuck out. Katya told her to tilt her pelvis forwards slightly and Trixie thought she was going to die of mortification.

Katya ran through another stretch where she had to put her leg up onto a tall box and try to keep it straight before moving her on to dynamic stretching, which began to introduce movement into her positions. 

“We’re going through a range of motions that we’ll be using in our exercises. It’s all got a purpose!” Katya replied, way too cheerfully, when Trixie complained she was getting tired already. “Keep going, you’re doing amazing.” By that point, Trixie would have probably jumped off a cliff if Katya told her to.

“Ok!” Katya clapped her hands once Trixie had completed her round of walking with dips so the backs of her hands grazed the floor. “You’re ready. You good?”

Trixie was a little ashamed to be short for breath, taking long sips of water but nodding nonetheless. 

“Alright, let’s get this squat technique _down_. We’re gonna do three sets of five to ease you in, no weights, no bands, nice and slow. I’ll do them too.”

“Yeah, your ass needs work, girl.” Trixie joked with a smirk, sending Katya into hysterics. “Call that a butt? My pancakes at brunch are less flat.” She continued when Katya wasn’t stopping any time soon. “It’s like God’s punishing you. What the hell did you do in a past life?” She made sure her voice was dramatic so Katya knew she didn’t genuinely think what she was saying.

“Mama, you don’t wanna know.” Katya replied before Trixie brought their attention back to the task at hand (at butt?). 

Katya counted each squat, reminding Trixie to thrust her hips forward when she had come up, to tense the glutes and engage her muscles. Trixie watched Katya, not herself, in the mirror, how low she could get, how her thighs began to bulge when she straightened, giving Trixie a glimpse of what she had wanted before.

“Great! That’s one set down. You have fifteen seconds rest, use it well.” Katya snapped her out of her reverie. Trixie was burning.

“Is it meant to hurt like this?” She asked, sticking out her bottom lip, clowning around.

“Ache? Yes. Pain? No. Time’s up, let’s go, drama queen.”

She shouldn’t have liked that as much as she did. The mix of abruptness, firmness and Katya calling her a pet name (it was a popular one, yes, but it was something) giving her the determination to do even better, to act up here and there but, ultimately, perform well. She wanted Katya, at the end of her session, to feel like she’d made a difference. She wanted Katya to tell her how good she’d been. 

After they finished their squats, Katya took hold of a ten kilo barbell in one hand as if it was light as feather, placing it on the ground in front of Trixie’s feet, which were still in the exact place they had been during her squats. Katya showed her how to pick it up and safely get it over her head and, although her arms quivered slightly, Trixie was delighted to be able to place it on her shoulders. It wasn’t the comfiest but she wasn’t struggling as much as she thought she would have. 

They repeated their squats for three rounds of eight. Trixie’s thighs and butt hadn't ever really been used like that. Despite them hurting, she liked accomplishing something new. Katya led her through four sets of sixteen squat shifts next, telling her they would use a light weight next time, even though Trixie's face had creased with determination to push through the discomfort. Katya had reassured her it was her muscles getting used to a new way of moving and that she wouldn’t feel exactly like that again. Trixie believed her and kept going until Katya counted her last sixteen. She promptly sat down, gasping. 

“Our next move is super fun.” Katya grinned at her, all lively, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“How am I to believe you after _that_?” 

“Trixie,” Katya tried to be serious, putting on her Russian accent, “You must believe everything I say. I am the truth, the way, the life—” 

“The crazy person they’ve somehow let be out in society.” Trixie interrupted, leaning back on her hands and looking up at Katya.

Katya wheeze laughed and went to get a ball. 

“We’re not playing catch are we?” Trixie asked, knowing full well they wouldn’t be. She was being a dick but Katya seemed to appreciate it and that only encouraged her further.

“No! We’re gonna do ball slams.” Trixie held her tongue and watched Katya throwing the medicine ball against a wall, facing sideways and catching it like it wasn’t weighted down. Trixie gave it her best, but her coordination was severely lacking. She didn’t want her embarrassment to show but it must have, for Katya told her to keep her energy up and imagine the ball was the head of someone she vehemently hated.

“Fuck you, Donald Trump!” She called out during her last set and Katya told her that that was the spirit.

Next up was a standing leg lift with the opposite arm raised, holding a kettlebell overhead as still as possible. Katya found Trixie a five kilo one and unflinchingly kept her eyes on her, coming to stand right in front of her as she lifted her knee up and kept her core tense like she had been instructed to. Having Katya so close, having her undivided attention, ensured Trixie didn’t get sloppy for even a nanosecond. She might not have totally looked the part just yet, but she was certainly trying her hardest to get things right, even when she thought her arm was going to give out on her.

Katya showed her, very slowly, breaking each part down, lunge to double feet lands, which Trixie cursed her to no end for, sweat pouring from her temples by the end of her third set of ten reps. It didn’t help that Katya wasn’t even a tiny bit out of breath. Still, she appreciated her doing them with her. She would have felt like a complete freak doing it alone. Katya kindly gave her thirty seconds to rest. She took full advantage, chugging down her water and putting her index finger up to stop Katya talking and therefore expecting a response from her.

“Time’s up.” She chimed and Trixie grunted as she came to stand, legs shaky. 

Katya got into plank position and showed her how to do mountain climbers, telling her she would do them for thirty seconds on, thirty seconds off.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not a skinny mini like you. My boobs probably weigh as much as you do so, like, that’s a whole load to bear on just my hands.” 

Katya came to kneel, face tilted up at Trixie, eyebrows upturned. It wasn’t pity but something about the way Katya was looking at her made her bristle further because...it was so _tender_. She’d just thrown her first wobbler despite shrouding it in humour and Katya had instantly seen through it.

“Trixie, you’ve already done way more than you thought you could do, I can tell. Don’t give up now. I’m here, remember, I’m not going to pressure you into something you aren’t capable of.” Her smile grew, cheeky and charming. “Besides, I could weigh two hundred pounds for all you know. Muscle is more dense than fat and research has shown that—”

“Oh my god, ok, ok!” Trixie squawked. “Let’s do these fucking climbers before you bore me to death.”

Katya pretended to be scandalised but came into a plank position and waited for Trixie to do the same. “Good, keep your pelvis tucked under, lower your hips just an inch. There.” 

Trixie’s arms trembled, unsteady, and she turned her head to prompt Katya to fucking go already, only to see her staring at her, smile still plastered across her face. It was just a few seconds before Katya set them off, but it was enough to fuel Trixie. Even though she didn’t at all make it through her allocated time, collapsing when Katya began counting down from ten, it was better than quitting before she’d even tried.

When Katya stuck out her hand in order to pull Trixie up at the end of the three sets, she wanted to cry. 

“I was gonna do some reverse box planks with you but I’ll save those for next time. Let’s do some lunge walks to finish, ok? Last round and then we’ll do our cool down. You’re almost there, drama queen.” She enthused. If it had been anyone else, right then, Trixie would have wanted to tell them to fuck off and stop being so positive. But, god, there was something about Katya that was infectious, that drove Trixie to please her. She downed the last of her water, nodded, and tried not to think about Katya’s grip on her, tight and sure. Or how she wanted her to touch her again.

They finished the workout together. “Unfortunately, that’s it for today.” Katya announced, coming out of a forward fold. 

Trixie groaned as she sat up. “What a shame.” She intoned.

Katya rolled her eyes and stood up, quickly glancing at her watch. Trixie put the funny feeling in her stomach down to the fucking moutain climbers. 

“All good?” 

Trixie huffed a laugh. “Yeah, that was kind of, sort of, on its way to being fun. Thanks, Katya.”

Katya did a weird celebratory dance and Trixie laughed at her unabashedly, uncaring of the stares of a man near them on the leg press. “My pleasure. See you on Sunday.”

“See you then.” 

Trixie watched Katya saunter off to the desk, checking her time table and her phone. Her next client mustn't have arrived yet, Trixie thought to herself, playing with her water bottle lid and letting herself smile when Katya, still texting, began to step from side to side in time with the music playing through all the speakers. When Katya put her phone down and went to turn around, Trixie darted off to the changing rooms, heart pounding still. 

-

The rest of Trixie’s week was busy so by the time Sunday came around, she felt ready to give Katya all her energy and attention. Wednesday had seen her groaning every time she stood up or sat down, or moved in any way beyond rolling on her chair from her desk to the photocopier, and Thursday was even worse. However, she felt accomplished and when she went to the club with Monique and Monet on Friday night, she fully got her groove on. She didn’t pull (shocker) but she didn’t care. She was just glad to be able to walk properly again. 

Katya was already waiting for her when she got to The Gym. She had purchased some ankle length leggings (pink, of course) and a matching sports bra. She had a feeling Katya was going to up the ante, make her sweat even more, so she forewent wearing a tank top as the leggings were high waisted anyway, giving her skin a better chance of staying cool. 

“Miss Trixie!” Katya exclaimed when she caught sight of her. She was leaning over the desk on her forearms, the sleeves of her t-shirt rolled up so Trixie could see her biceps. She almost choked on her own spit. Katya had her hair in the usual ponytail, this time with a black and white zig zagged headband keeping her fringe off her face. She had on some long leggings too, which Trixie wasn’t too disappointed about because being presented with both her muscly arms and her legs would have been too much to handle.

“Bitch monster from hell!” She addressed her back, bounding over to her with the sweetest smile she could muster. 

Katya wheeze laughed, bringing her palm down onto the desk with a bang. “How mean! I was going to be all nice and ask how your week has been but now…”

Trixie, in a rush of bravery, leant on the other side of the desk, careful not to touch Katya’s hands or arms with her own. Her breasts pushed together between her elbows. She wanted to tell herself it was inadvertent but it wasn’t. “It was busy at work and I spent the better part of it in pure _agony_ because of what you put me through.”

Katya laughed again. “But you’re back, so it can’t have been that bad.”

Trixie pretended to consider what Katya had said. “What have you got in store for me today then?”

Katya’s eyes widened with glee. “Dumbbells! Come on, drama queen, let’s get to it.”

For her warm up, Katya got her to start on the rowing machine, instructing her to only work at fifty percent of her maximum energy expenditure level, before some dynamic stretching, introducing a few new moves. Trixie’s favourite involved sticking her butt out to ensure her legs remained straight in a wide stance as she reached to the floor, then straight ahead, then right up to the ceiling. The muscles at her lower back didn’t forgive her for it, but it was fun to swoop up and down and her hamstrings didn’t feel as tight as last time. 

“Looking good!” Katya called over to her from where she was collecting the equipment they would be using. The gym was even busier that week but Katya didn’t seem to care about shouting across people so Trixie didn’t either.

“Told you I was perfect!” Trixie smiled into her last dip as she heard Katya’s laugh get nearer. 

Trixie’s first move of the session was a curtsy lunge with a dumbbell resting on each of her shoulders. “The key is to keep most of your weight in your front foot, tense your core and keep your chest raised.” 

After Katya demonstrated, Trixie tried it for herself. “If this wasn’t fucking heavy as fuck, I’d feel like a proper lady right about now.” Ten kilos didn’t sound like a lot but Trixie was pleased with herself for getting through the first set of eight on each side without compromising her form. She knew Katya wouldn’t let her get away with anything. By her third set, she was really starting to feel it in her legs, breathing deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth. 

“Excellent, Trixie.” Katya cooed, taking her dumbbells from her so she could grab a drink. “Forty five seconds rest. Make me giving you a bit longer worth it by telling me something cool.”

“Something cool?” Trixie mimicked her, raising an eyebrow. “Did you know there was a doll introduced in the seventies that was meant to be, like, the women’s lib version of Barbie, which I’m all for of course, but it’s _terrifying_. Like, creepy smile, horrendous tan and pale as fuck lips. Kinda looks like you actually.” She joked. 

“ _Hey_...my smile isn’t creepy.” Katya retorted, quick as a flash, with a purposefully disturbing grin. “Ok, next move!”

Katya led Trixie through three sets of fourteen short stride lunges with five kilos in each hand, three sets of twelve dumbbell rows and three sets of ten single arm clean to press. 

“Ugh, you’re doing so well.” Katya enthused and Trixie really rather hoped it was just sweat making her feel damp between her legs. 

Katya’s forehead was sweaty from following along with Trixie and she couldn’t help wonder if she did all the moves with all her clients, just her beginners or just her. As she watched Katya settle against a wall for her next position and remind her of the importance of tucking her pelvis under and tensing her core to prevent strain, she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. 

“We’re gonna do fifteen seconds in this position, four times with a thirty second rest in between. Keep it a perfect ninety degree angle, ok?”

Trixie nodded and came to stand with her back against the same wall. She left about a metre of distance between them. She wished she had the nerve to get a little closer. Lowering down, she asked Katya to check her and, when she told her to go lower and keep her knees directly over her feet, she cringed at the burn. Katya counted them down, not one bit affected. She could have been sat on the fucking sofa for how calm she appeared, meanwhile Trixie was trying not to scream. 

As soon as Katya got to one, Trixie collapsed into a heap on the floor. “Fuck, Katya, that’s…” She was too out of breath to speak. 

“Doable, I promise. Why don’t we play a game of this or that whilst we’re at it? Distraction might make those seconds pass by quicker.”

Trixie reluctantly agreed, spurred on by the chance to get to know Katya a bit better. They got back into position after they agreed Katya would ask Trixie first.

“Go! Sweet or sour?”

“Sweet. Hot or cold?”

“Hot. Cats or dogs?”

“Dogs. Music or films?”

“Films. Music or films?”

“Music. Boo—”

“Time’s up! See, flew by!” Katya jumped up, beaming down at where Trixie had slid to the floor again.

“I hate to admit it but you’re a genius.”

During the next round, Trixie found out that Katya preferred pizza to salad, yoga to running, staying in rather than going out and blonde hair to brown.

“Ok, last one, drama queen, are you ready?” Katya asked as Trixie wiped the sweat from her face with her forearm. 

“Ready, fucker.” She clambered up, waiting for Katya’s signal.

“Bikini or swimsuit?” 

She didn’t have enough strength to turn to Katya. “Bikini.” She tried to match the type of question without possessing the mental capacity to overthink. “Long or short?”

“Short. Blue eyes or brown?”

“Blue. Blue eyes or brown?”

“Brown...Men or women?” And just like that, Trixie’s legs completely gave way. 

“ _Oww_.” She complained after a second too long of silence. She lay back on the floor and covered her face with her hands, unable to catch her breath. She expected Katya to encourage her to get up and shake it off but when she was silent too, she almost gave in and took a peek at her. She couldn’t risk it though. _Shit_ , she was done for. It wasn’t that Katya had asked the question that had got her all wound up, it was that she hoped to the high heavens that she had done so for a reason. 

“Are you alright?” Katya’s voice, smaller than she’d heard it before, reached her.

“Yeah, that’s just a killer.” She forced out. “I need a minute.”

“Of course. Stay there, I’ll talk you through our next moves.” Katya explained the reverse box plank and russian twists and Trixie listened to every word to drown out her internal monologue.

Once Trixie had recovered, she managed to get through all her sets though, by the end, she really thought she would die. “Oh my god, you’ve murdered me.” She sprawled out dramatically, limbs floppy and askew like she had just been discovered at a crime scene. She saw Katya, standing above her and rolling her eyes before she disappeared out of view. Then, she sensed her coming to lie next to her. They didn’t touch but Trixie could _feel_ her. The space was jam packed, now, but Trixie didn’t take notice of anyone but Katya.

“I’m really impressed, that was stellar. I’ll go get the body bag though, yeah?” 

They joked around about death a little while longer and stretched to cool down. Katya walked her back to the desk and wished her a good evening and Trixie thought it all a bit too restrained for her liking.

Just as Katya was about to open one of the drawers and do whatever the fuck she did with all that paper, Trixie smirked. “Hey, Katya. Women.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T WAIT TO UPDATE OK. Especially as so many of you have been so positive about this fic. Thank you very, very much! It makes me so happy to see you enjoy what I write.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, too. Thank you for reading :))) I'm over on Tumblr with the same username if you want to chat.

Trixie could easily get used to things. She got used to a terrible home life, she got used to fending for herself at a young age, she got used to working overtime to start getting to where she wanted. She got used to the satisfaction of her strict budgeting paying off, of purchasing rare collectable dolls and pretty dresses and high end makeup when her savings account allowed for it. She got used to new situations because she had to. She soon got used to coming in to work on Monday and Wednesday feeling like she would never be able to walk again.

The novelty of Katya, however, never wore off. 

As much as she liked to protest and play the fool, she could see how she was improving, even after so few sessions. By her sixth, Katya had upped her barbell weight to fifteen kilos and her dumbbells to six kilos in each hand. She preened when Katya noted the changes on the sheets she kept in her ‘Trixie’ file and, even though it made it more difficult, she rose to the challenge, didn’t berate herself when she couldn’t finish her sets. Katya cheered her on regardless and employed different ways to keep her motivated. And they laughed. 

Her favourite, still, was this or that. Though Katya kept the range of exercises they did together varied, Trixie could depend on her unleashing the game as a last resort. The subjects ranged from the silly to the bizarre to bewitchingly erring on the edge of inappropriate. After Trixie had made her preference for women explicit, Katya had eased, in her own way, in the way women who recognised their counterparts could reveal pieces of themselves that they might not with others. There was a camaraderie, a trust. She was still jittery and seemed to possess way more energy than she could contain, always moving, always doing, but she held Trixie’s gaze, she made jokes without composing herself afterwards. She didn’t disguise her preference either. 

During her seventh session, Katya got her to hold plank for thirty second intervals which meant, of course, that Trixie complained until Katya gave in and told her a funny story. Katya positioned herself in front of Trixie so they were pretty much face to face. If Katya launched herself forward like Trixie had seen her do, resting all her weight on her hands with only her tiptoes touching the floor, arms bent, then they would have made contact, Trixie would have been able to count the flecks in her irises, the creases in her skin, the black specks where her mascara had come off. Instead, she kept still and sturdy and set them both off.

“So?” Trixie bit out, trying to keep her breathing level and long. 

“Hmm, so, I once went backpacking around the UK, ended up in Belfast and got horrendously drunk in a Russian themed gay bar - this was when I was very much into, er, exploring my heritage - and I was in my early twenties and this older woman picked me up and took me home. I was probably the drunkest I’d ever been and insisted on keeping my walking boots on in bed and she, ha, she kept asking me ‘what’s your kink?’ and I was just slurring like ‘I don’t know’ and then she ate me out and I passed out halfway through.”

Katya told her time was up. She came to kneel so she could grab hold of Katya’s wrist in hysterics at her Irish accent and impersonation. “Oh wow, you absolute mess, you loser!”

“Never took the boots off, never took the boots off!” Katya exclaimed, slapping the ground with her hand to accentuate her point. 

All throughout her next thirty seconds, Trixie couldn’t shake the image of Katya, legs spread with her jeans pushed down her thighs, leaning against some stranger’s headboard to hold herself up, limbs lax and fluid. A fire grew from the pit of her stomach up to her heaving chest, her abs tensed more and more until her arms shook and all the blood in her body seemed to rush to her face, sweat dripping into her eyes so she had to screw them shut to stop the sting.

“One! Great job, Trix, that was your best yet. Bet you can really feel it now, huh?”

“Yep.” She exhaled, snatching up her bottle and gulping down her water to stop herself from entertaining the idea of acting even more irrationally than she already did around Katya. Katya was her trainer. Keeping her client entertained was part of her job, as was being really fucking nice. 

She didn’t ask for another story, coming short of completing the last set by ten seconds. Katya complimented her anyway and told her she’d be able to do it the week after. Trixie closed her eyes and tipped her head back and opened her chest up to get as much air as possible, like Katya had taught her, but all she could see behind her eyelids was Katya sitting on some random woman’s face, undulating her hips over an eager tongue. She was glad for her floridity. It masked the extra blush sweeping across her features.

Their next session fell on a rare quiet Tuesday. She had been able to dash home after finishing work at five, touching up her makeup once she’d had a light dinner. She had been doing as Katya had told her, as she would have done anyway - to listen to her body and feed her hunger appropriately. Katya had gone on a rant about how, in the fitness industry, such an approach had been labelled ‘intuitive eating’, which was utterly stupid because it was just...eating. “It’s a real sad state of affairs for this to even be a _thing_.” She had lamented to Trixie’s absolute agreement. “And it just goes to show how many women, ‘cause let’s be real here, it’s women, have been conned into depriving themselves, into listening to the magazines and the celebrities and diet culture overall, instead of what their gut is telling them.”

Katya was in an extra good mood that day too, it seemed. She fucking cartwheeled over to Trixie to greet her, springing up and landing on both feet right in front of her. Trixie pretended to be a judge at the Olympics, totting up her score and confirming it to be low, shaking her head in mock disappointment and telling her to do better next time. 

“Is that a challenge?” Katya asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“Look, there’s some free space.” She gestured to the floor in front of the mirrors, only a couple of women doing some bulgarian split squats together, one jumping at the end of her rep and the other doing hers with weights. “You have all this so-called gymnastics experience so it should be no trouble, right? Take it away…”

Katya shrugged. “Stand back then.” She wound her ponytail around into a bun and secured it, rolling up her sleeves. Trixie watched her track the space available to her and could see her compiling a short routine in her head in less than a few seconds, eyes darting here and there. 

Trixie bit down on her lip, hard, when Katya fully turned her back to her, pointing her right foot in front of her, her glutes tight and her quads bulging. She set off, flipping and spinning and jumping into splits in the air, then contrasting the quick pace with long held handstands, legs bending and back arching so her foot touched the top of her bun. She stood and leaned backwards with her head upside down, making direct eye contact with Trixie as she lowered, ever so slowly, into a crab. She held herself there for a moment, all serious and professional, before cracking into a devilish grin and scurrying over to her like the girl from The Exorcist. She pulled herself up. Trixie was taller than her but she felt like she was being towered over, right then. 

“Not bad right?” Katya, smug and very clearly pleased with herself, smiled serenely, like she hadn’t just given Trixie her wanking material for the next few days.

“Hmm, not bad.” Trixie managed. It was safe to say that the rest of her session involved _a lot_ of concentration and Trixie hanging on Katya’s every word.

Katya had Trixie doing weighted squats and front squats, weighted front elevated lunges, hip thrusts (Trixie put the most effort into those as Katya stood over her, watching every single of her reps with undivided attention. It was probably the stillest Trixie had ever seen her), unweighted single leg deadlifts (her balance was an issue, as always), T bar rows and rear delt pulls to finish. 

“Fuck.” She flopped onto the floor, her arms flung above her and her legs askew. Katya kicked playfully at her foot, telling her how well she had done and coming to lie down next to her in her weird show of solidarity. 

“You know, I think you’re ready to start coming to group classes, if that’s something you’re interested in?”

Though it pained her, she rolled onto her side to face Katya. “Are they, by any chance, easier than what you put me through one to one?”

“No. But! I get control of the sound system throughout all of the ones I lead, which means questionable Russian pop music mixed in with gay club classics. What could be better than that?”

She wished she could have risen out from her body and captured the intimacy of them laying together, of how Katya glanced up at her through her lashes and flashed her overwhelmingly white teeth and let her feet flop to the sides like she was relaxed and calm with Trixie near her. 

“I can think of a billion things better than that but if you play Cher then I might - _might_ \- consider your Body Sculpt class.”

"That would make me very happy." Katya said with a wink and Trixie rolled onto her back again so Katya wouldn’t see her smile as wide as she did.

-

Trixie was dying. Actually, genuinely dying and, no, she wasn’t being all histrionic about it, not when her entire body was going up in flames, metaphorical though they were. 

Katya was at the front with a microphone headset thing that made her look like a shitty Britney Spears impersonator. She had some tight as fuck shorts on again, which Trixie had cursed when she first caught sight of her, and her hair was in uneven space buns, the right side bigger and messier than the left. The supposed ‘light warm up’ had gotten Trixie sweating, the fabric of her leggings clinging to her and only making things worse, though it was more the fact that Katya had chosen a much less supportive sports bra to wear that evening - her boobs bounced up and down as she got everyone to jog on the spot, bringing their knees up to their chest. Trixie was _dying_. 

Katya had instructed everyone to pick up a barbell and some dumbbells that were light enough to do fifteen reps with but heavy enough to make the last rep really difficult. Trixie hadn’t known what that meant for her and she had wanted to ask Katya for advice but she had darted off to sort out the music. Trixie therefore played it safe and, when the main part of the class was underway, was very relieved she did so. 

She had positioned herself on the far right of the back row. There were four rows of five and, when she had gone online to book her slot, she had seen that there were only ever a maximum of twenty places available. She wasn’t surprised Katya’s class was jam packed and it was, as always, nice to be in the company of so many women. Though there were five or six men in attendance too, they didn’t hog the front row like she had assumed they would. Katya kept to her spot unless she saw someone wasn’t practicing the correct technique or if they needed to change out their equipment. Trixie thankfully didn’t have much time or energy to think about the disappointment she felt when Katya only looked right at her a couple of times. 

The class was fifty minutes long. It didn’t drag and she rather quite enjoyed it, imminent death aside, being able to employ what she had been working on alone with Katya to a more public setting. It helped to watch other people too, to see what a woman of similar age or height or build could achieve, to see Katya hyping everyone up no matter their ability. It wasn’t that Katya was positive, necessarily. Trixie, whilst she wasn’t crazy enough to think she _knew_ her, could sense there was an innate discomfort within her, a morbidity, but she admired how Katya turned up, day after day, and spent her time making others feel good about themselves. 

They ended with stretching on their mats after some truly torturous core work. As Trixie couldn’t reach anywhere near her toes with her legs straight out in front of her, it gave her the opportunity to stare at Katya over the bowed heads of the people in the rows before her. She had her chest rested directly over her knees, forehead edging towards her shins. Holy fucking shit, Trixie thought. It wasn’t just that she lusted over her sexy trainer (though she really, really did), she marvelled at her too. And that could be even more tricky to navigate - _feelings_.

Katya ended the class, wishing everyone a good evening and telling them to try and not trip into another dimension on the way out, she had left a portal open. “Oops!” She pranced about, making everyone laugh. Instantly, there was a circle of people around her, taking turns to ask questions or to share a joke with her. Trixie scratched at her arm and willed herself to move, to go get her things and go home. 

The woman Katya had been talking to stepped aside and left and Katya turned her attention to the man next to her. His blue t-shirt was soaked with sweat and the veins in his hands were popping like they were trying to break through the surface of his skin. He stood a little too closely for Trixie’s liking but Katya didn’t appear bothered, animatedly discussing something with him and flailing her hands about like she did whenever she was discrediting a fitness myth. He laughed too much, shuffled a little further into her personal space when she leaned back to wave goodbye to someone else. Trixie dug her nails into her palms. It wasn’t her place to save Katya from an imbecile but she couldn’t bear the thought of someone like that taking up her time when she could have been talking to her instead. 

Just as the guy opened his mouth again, Trixie decided to use one of her best assets and bellowed across the room. “Katya, next time play Believe or else I’m not coming again!”

That did the fucking trick, she grinned, as Katya quickly excused herself from the throng of admirers to jog up to Trixie. “Oh, I’m glad you haven’t gone. I wanted to tell you how well you did. Thank you for coming.” She squeezed Trixie’s bicep, once and only quickly, but the sensation stayed with her long after Katya did. “I’ll get working on my playlist tonight.” She winked.

“You better. I’m sure sweaty McGee over there will continue not to take the hint.” She raised her eyebrows and thought herself a genius for shrouding her displeasure in humour. Originality might not have been her forte but she was scathing and that was entertaining enough to distract. 

Katya turned to where she was indicating, to where he kept pretending not to look her way. “Oh, Johnny. No, he’s a, hmm, what do you call it?”

“A dumb fucking idiot man?” Trixie cut in, making Katya wheeze laugh.

“No, I was going for ‘typical straight bro’ but yours still fits, I guess.”

“Definitely. Anyway, I’ll let you get back to your fanclub. See you on Sunday.” Trixie reached out, mirroring Katya’s earlier minute display of affection (of familiarity or of friendship or...), and rubbed her thumb over Katya’s smooth skin, feeling the firmness of her muscle. She pretty much fled back to the changing room, her legs wobbly like jelly. 

Her drive home was spent on speaker phone to her friend Kim, trying to out roast her. She hung up just as she barged through her front door, stripped off after she closed her blinds and got into the shower, the hot water not doing as much as she wanted it to to ease the soreness in her muscles, to suppress the building tension, the tinge of tantalising shame she felt at getting wet over Katya’s boobs and one fucking touch. 

She didn’t debate with herself about giving in and masturbating - she was long over the stupid guilt that came with being a dyke, the worry that any thought about a woman’s attractiveness automatically made her predatory - and leaned against the cool tiles, trailing her fingers to where she was desperate for Katya’s. She pictured her jogging on the spot, her physique, her smile, what she would look like underneath her t-shirt. Her thoughts soon escalated, recalling Katya’s Belfast story, so that she imagined her face underneath her instead, her chin jutted out for Katya to rub herself over.

She came with the recollection of Katya’s hand on her, the filling-in-the-blanks of what it would feel like to have her hand somewhere else. 

“Is it normal to perpetually be in pain?” Trixie asked her during their next session. They warmed up, Katya ensuring to put in Trixie’s favourite dynamic stretches before preparing for weighted squats with unweighted ones. 

“Three, two, one.” Katya counted down for Trixie to finish har final set, looking at her incredulously. “You’re not actually in pain, are you?”

“No, I just ache _so much_. Would you recommend a massage or will it just ease up over time?” Trixie briefly entertained the fantasy of Katya offering to rub her shoulders, unable to help the smirk gracing her features. 

“It’ll get better, I promise.” Katya went to fetch her a barbell and joined her in four sets of twelve reps.

“You’ve upped my reps without telling me, you sneaky bitch.” Trixie gasped, placing the weight carefully on the floor, resting her hands on her knees.

Katya just winked at her, leading her over to a horizontal bar where, she told her, she would be doing a pull up progression. Katya sat underneath the bar to demonstrate, explaining how the closer her feet were to her butt, the easier it was. “I’ll let you figure out what’s best for you right now, seeing as I was _so mean_ before.” 

“Wow, thanks, how gracious of you.” She intoned but got into position, shifting her feet until she felt comfortable enough to lever herself up, her hands shoulder width on the bar above her. Her chin didn’t reach it like Katya’s had but she had got herself off the floor, so that was something and she got a thrill out of trying something different and not automatically sucking at it.

Trixie couldn’t talk through the three sets of five. During her last set, she could barely raise herself but Katya clapped and told her to keep going, so she did, even when her hands got so sweaty that she thought she would lose her grip completely. “Brilliant.” Katya said, handing her a paper towel.

They did kneeling squats next, Katya rolling up a mat for Trixie so her knees didn’t crunch against the hard floor. After straight arm lat pull downs, good mornings and kettlebell swings, they finished with four sets of ten deadbugs. After the first set, Katya knelt beside her. “Trix, your lower back needs to stay firmly pressed against the ground. If I put my hand underneath you, well, I shouldn’t be able to do that.”

“Can you show me what you mean?” 

Katya paused for a second, like she was deliberating the best course of action, then lifted up her t-shirt and flung it to the side. She lay beside Trixie and told her to sit up so she could see. Trixie wordlessly clambered, limbs useless from something greater than exertion. Katya demonstrated how to keep the lower back pressed down by tilting the pelvis up and engaging the glutes and abs. Her abs were defined and her flat stomach looked solid and hard. Trixie tracked from her hips up to the very slight inward curve of her waist, then to where the muscles underneath her ribcage protruded. 

“Trixie.” Katya prompted.

“Huh?” She flushed, not having heard a word beyond her initial comment.

“I _said_ , do you get it now?” Katya came to lean on one hand, tilting the rest of her body towards Trixie. If her Body Sculpt class hadn’t killed her, Katya being all hot and sexy like that sure would, Trixie thought, nodding and lying back down to pull her gaze away from the sheer allure of Katya’s abdomen. 

They finished up, Katya pleased with her improved technique. Trixie made sure to be extra bubbly and attentive and comical with her when saying goodbye to compensate for her not listening. She didn’t want Katya to think she wasn’t interested in what she had to say, and wasn't still determined to be her top client. For all Katya did to make others feel proud of themselves, Trixie wanted to give Katya that same experience, for her to know how wonderful she was, how impactful.

That night, in some cruel joke on the universe’s part, her ex texted her. She hadn’t heard from her since it all fell to jagged pieces, and she had been thankful, ultimately, because it helped her to consider her good riddance. She hadn’t blocked her number, despite removing her from all social media - she wasn’t that delicate - but, upon seeing her name on her home screen, she wondered whether that had been the right decision in the end. She thought of herself as a capable human being, who could feel and love with abandon, and so of course it still stung, to remember a time when she would go through each day with floods of message threads between the two of them, endless conversations late into the night. It had been simple and fulfilling until it wasn’t and Trixie had been left to fend for herself again. 

“Hey Trixie,” It read. “Just wanted to give you a heads up before you heard it from anyone else but Anna and I have decided to get married next year. I know this news will be hard to take but I thought it best to tell you one to one. I hope you’re ok. Tell Kim and everyone I said hello! Take care xx” 

Her first instinct was to tell her to fuck off, to tell her she couldn’t care less what she did now, to cry a little and open a bottle of wine. She rolled her shoulders back, took a few deep breaths and composed herself before typing out her response.

“Congratulations! I hope the two of you will have a lifetime of happiness. I’m great, thank you. Best wishes.” She didn’t put any kisses and she didn’t elaborate for all she wanted to brag about her fitness journey and her achievements at work. She didn’t mention Kim either - she would have said something even harsher in return - and sent the message, throwing her phone onto her bed straight afterwards. 

Then, it struck her. She had taken her sessions up with Katya in the first place to move on from her ex once and for all, to get strong, to fight for a woman if she had to. Whilst there was no actual physical necessity for her to do so (she wasn’t a fucking knight in a medieval tale, although she might have considered jousting Johnny at the gym for the pure enjoyment of imagining it), she could turn on her charm, get it together enough to be the confident opportunist she aimed to be. She wasn’t going to throw herself at Katya like she supposed so many of her admirers did, but she was going to fucking try and win her over, uniquely and with distinct humour. Because she wasn’t like the others, and there was no way Katya had the same rapport with anyone else.

She hadn’t got a complete read on her just yet. Nevertheless, she was a woman on a mission and nothing would get in her way. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can do the workouts I mention! I really timed this poorly with all the gyms closed though, didn't I? Hahaha (oh god, I miss my gym)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written 15k words these past three days but unfortunately it's been for work and not pleasure! At least it's sunny and warm out rn. I hope you're all doing well. Thank you for reading and for your wonderful comments. It means so much!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr with the same username. I posted asking what you'd like to see me write so sling some suggestions my way if you have any.
> 
> Enjoy :)))

A couple of months passed and, whilst she was doing well, she wasn’t working her magic like she’d hoped. It felt clunky, trying to flirt at unexpected moments, like she was squeezing her feet into shoes just half a size too small. Katya was tactile, she touched Trixie to adjust her, to say goodbye, to tell her she noticed how hard she was trying. With strangers, Trixie wasn’t at all that way inclined but with Katya, she tried to seize every opportunity to get a hand on her, to playfully kick at her with her foot or at least enact some physical comedy. Katya’s laugh was addictive, hearing it easily made her day and she didn’t mind the stares she got from other gym goers when she was overly crude or silly to amuse her. She had to step it up. The problem was, she was just so out of the game that she didn’t know how. 

One Friday night, she was reorganising her dolls, fancying a change and taking her time because she had nowhere to be. Kim had had a busy week so was too tired to hang out and Monique and everyone were preoccupied with dates or going to clubs that Trixie felt too old for, even at her age. She couldn’t decide where to put her 1970 Grow Pretty Hair Francie, who was fast becoming her favourite, though she wished she was rich enough to afford the African American Francie from the sixties. One day, she sighed to herself wistfully, placing the Barbie on her bedside table instead and checking the time.

It was too early to turn in but too late to find suitable plans with someone. She wanted to move, to put her frustrations and anticipations and everything in between to good use. 

The Gym was open twenty four hours, though staff weren’t ever around beyond nine and only then it was if they had a one to one client. Trixie hadn’t been later than when her appointments with Katya were scheduled and she wondered if it would be empty, if she could explore and dance about in a space bigger than the shoebox of her studio apartment. She didn’t want to be contained.

She pulled on a sports bra, tank top and some leggings and shoved a Barbie sweater over the top, grabbing her keys and her phone and practically skipping out to her car. She didn’t know when she had become the kind of person who went to the gym on a Friday night and actually looked forward to it but there she was, with a little more purpose than she had started with after coming home from work. 

She headed through the changing rooms and shouldered her way through the door to the gym itself. It was, remarkably, deserted, from what she could see. The typical rotation of high tempo house tracks they played through the speakers was just as loud as usual and Trixie thought it akin to being in a club with no one else on the dancefloor. 

She stood in the centre of the space in front of the mirrors and began stretching, ensuring she targeted all her muscle groups like when she was under Katya’s supervision. Her runner’s lunge was getting better but her hip flexors were incredibly tight so Katya’s ability to lower herself still impressed her as much as it did the first time she saw her do it. She went to pick up a barbell to start with front squats and decided to try out the twenty kilo one whilst no one was there to see her if she couldn’t pick it up high enough. She placed it on the ground and got her feet into the correct stance, bending at her knees before grabbing it and lifting. She got it to her chest but couldn’t quite figure out how to maneuver it without snapping her wrists, her face scrunching up from the strain. With momentum from her legs, she sprized up and tried one last time to get the damn thing on the front of her shoulders where they met her biceps. 

“You’re so close, Trixie!” She heard from directly behind her and squawked in shock, dropping the barbell and stepping back and away from it so it didn’t land on her feet. 

“Oh my god, _fuck_!” She yelped, spinning on the spot to see Katya with her eyes wide and hands up apologetically.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Well, not _that_ much.” She brought her hands together and wiggled her fingers and her eyebrows in what Trixie assumed was an approximation of what Katya considered a witch or an evil villain impression. 

“Just looking at that haggard face of yours does the trick, don’t worry. What are you doing here, anyway, surely you’re not working at this time?”

Katya rounded her and picked up the barbell with ease, motioning for her to get back to standing where she had so she could place it on her correctly. It traversed across Trixie’s collarbones and was heavy enough to initially make her feel slightly off balance, but when Katya reminded her to keep her legs taut and elbows pointing straight ahead, she regained her stability. “Go on, try five for me.” Katya said with a sparkling grin, hands on her hips and eyes scanning Trixie’s body to check her form. Trixie bent her knees and lowered into a squat, pushing up and thrusting her pelvis forward. Katya counted her, as ever, and when Trixie successfully managed five reps, she cheered, punching her fists in the air.

Trixie carefully brought the barbell down, breathing heavily. When she rose, she took Katya in properly. She was drenched in sweat, from her forehead, down to her chest and her stomach, exposed in just her sports bra. She had a pair of shorts on that Trixie hadn’t seen before, loose like the style of a boxer’s and red to contrast the black of her bra. Her hair was in total disarray and her eye makeup streamed down her cheeks like murky tears. She looked positively nuts and so, so beautiful.

“Good job.”

“Thank you.”

They looked at one another, silent and inquisitive, the recognition of them both being there for a reason beyond what was on the surface a pleasant synchronicity. Katya twitched, visibly snapping herself out of it, and told Trixie to try again, offering to help her out if she needed it. Trixie gripped the barbell and hoisted it up, unable to hold back the noises at the base of her throat as she raised it as high as she could. Her arms trembled until Katya placed her upturned palm at the centre of the bar, helping her with the last few inches. Her exhalation was guttural as she positioned it comfortably. She completed her other two sets, though her legs couldn’t take any more after.

“I didn’t think you were so into all this that you’d come on a Friday night.” Katya said, quiet so Trixie almost didn’t hear her over the pounding music. Trixie watched her put her equipment back, tucking her chin into her chest. Trixie wondered if she was embarrassed. 

“I’m not usually but all my friends had plans and this was the better option than going to the club on my own. Why are you here?” She asked again, unashamed to be repeating herself. 

Katya shrugged, moving towards a bench so Trixie would follow. “Felt lonely, I guess.” She mumbled, gesturing for Trixie to prepare for some hip thrusts. Trixie came to her but sat on the bench instead, looking up through her eyelashes at Katya before patting the space beside her. Katya huffed a laugh and obliged her. 

“Not to sound insensitive but coming here doesn’t seem like a cure for loneliness. There’s less people around than I’ve had inside me this entire year and that’s saying something!” She proclaimed, relishing in Katya’s hand coming to whack at her forearm as she wheeze laughed, leaning forward like her gratification was trying to pounce out of her.

“You’ve had three or more people inside you and you think that’s not a lot? Mama, my pussy’s got cobwebs, it’s been that long.” That set Trixie off, too, and they flailed about together like they were the funniest people on earth. 

“Actually,” Trixie admitted once they’d calmed down, “That was a lie. I’ve not, uh, there’s been nobody for a while. In fact, my ex texted me earlier this week to tell me she’s getting married to the woman she left me for so...I hope your week has been better than mine.”

“Oh shit, Trixie, that _sucks_.” Katya emphasised her words by bringing her hand down on top of Trixie’s, hard enough to make a slapping sound. Trixie expected her to apologise or take it away but she left it there, her palm covering her like a shield for protection. “Well, she doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

Trixie nudged her shoulder against Katya’s. “Thanks.”

“Oh!” Katya jumped up suddenly. “Can you help me with something?”

Trixie thought it was cute that she asked, as if she had no idea that Trixie would have done anything for her, in that moment and in innumerable others. Trixie agreed and was informed that there was apparently some challenge going around Instagram and Tik Tok that Katya had been tagged in and thus needed assistance filming her completing. 

“I’m gonna be against that wall so as long as you get me in frame, it’s all good.”

It turned out that the challenge involved Katya putting a t-shirt on and off whilst maintaining a perfect handstand. Trixie stood filming her with her mouth open the entire time, the soft groans coming from Katya as she momentarily struggled to get her head through, her hair getting caught in her neckline, doing unmentionable things to her. She kept quiet because, as much as she wanted to vocalise her encouragement, she didn’t know if Katya wanted her lewd comments being heard by all her followers. Trixie did, however, desperately want to check her feed out and give her a cheeky follow in the hopes that Katya would return the favour. Ah, modern romance, she mused, whooping when Katya’s feet landed on the floor.

She promptly stopped recording to applaud her. “You smashed it!”

Katya bowed before wiping the sweat from her forehead. “Thank you very much. I’ll post it tomorrow. Let’s have some fun, yeah?” Katya took her phone back and pocketed it, going back to the bench and getting into position for hip thrusts. 

“Thought you’d be piling on the weights with those chunky thighs you got.” Trixie teased.

“I am. You’re going to be my weights, silly.” She enthused.

“Yeah, _that_ was obvious. _What_?” Trixie shrieked then cackled at Katya’s spontaneity. 

Katya told her to lie over her on her front and, when Trixie protested because of the whole stocky mass of her, Katya told her to stop being a drama queen, that her personal best is way heavier and that she thought Trixie would jump at the chance to make things a little tricky for her.

“Ok, you got me there. Prepare yourself, bitch.” She came to kneel by the side of Katya’s bent legs. Her butt was still on the floor so Trixie just needed to crawl over her and rest her stomach on her thighs. She tried her hardest not to think about lying on top of her in another context and steadily lowered herself so she wasn’t holding up any of her own weight.

“Ready?” Katya asked.

“Show me what you can do.” She said, more to the floor than to Katya for fear of throwing herself off balance.

Without hesitation, Katya lifted her up. Trixie felt the press of her pelvis into the side of her leg, the solidity of her abs, the unparalleled strength of her. She paused for a count then slowly brought Trixie down, not giving her even a second before repeating her movements.

An unstoppable giggle bubbled up within her and, in a lovely instant, they were both laughing, carefree and as silly as always.

Katya got to ten reps before making a show of collapsing, flopping her arms above her on the bench and letting her head fall back onto it too like she was dead, tongue sticking out. Trixie, after glancing back at her, decided to play along.

“Oh no, your rancid stench and your grizzly lizard skin have poisoned me.” She flung her arms out on the floor in front of her and rested her cheek against the cold surface. “I can’t breathe! I’m being... _murdered_.” She pretended to choke then played dead like Katya, vaguely hoping whoever monitored CCTV wasn’t paying any attention right then. 

It didn’t take long for Trixie to feel Katya shaking underneath her, the silent laughter starting in the pit of her stomach and growing until she couldn’t keep it in, fully cackling when Trixie joined in with her. Just as Trixie was going to sit up, Katya brought her hands to Trixie’s lower back, patting her. She tried to turn her head enough to show Katya her contented smile but her shoulders and neck were tight from all her exercise that week. Katya didn’t stop, nonetheless, started rubbing small patterns and sighing softly.

Trixie lay as still as she could, even though she wanted, so desperately wanted, to sit up and straddle Katya and kiss her until they both saw stars. “You’re funny.” She said instead, humming when Katya gave her spare tire a squeeze.

“So are you.” Katya's voice came out delicate like silk, the kind that might not appear precious at first glance but was worth more because of its age and wear and individuality. Katya trailed her hand further up, in between Trixie’s most tense spots. She luxuriated in the intimate touch, having been so starved for it.

Then, a clanging cut through the peace they had forged. “ _Shit_.” Katya jumped, tapping Trixie to get up. She sprung to her feet and looked around to see a man coming round the corner with the dumbbells that were usually kept in the weight section because they were much heavier than the free weights. He smiled politely at them then set up in front of the mirrors, a few metres away from them. 

“Good job, Trix. I think I’m gonna get you to try one of the machines now.” Katya affected, practically dragging her by the forearm past the cardio area, beyond the squat racks and shelves where the plates rested. They bypassed the machines to Trixie’s surprise, despite her not believing for a second that Katya actually wanted Trixie to use them, until they came to a door with a ‘Staff’ sign and a keypad. Katya punched in her code and led Trixie, wordlessly and urgently, through the door to the female changing room. 

It was small, one toilet cubicle, one cubicle with a shower and two benches in front of a wall of lockers. Katya flopped down onto a bench, facing up at Trixie when she came to stand in front of her, and burst out laughing.

“What a loser, coming to the gym at this time, right?” Trixie joked, stepping closer so Katya’s knees touched her legs.

“I know, who would do that?” Katya smiled and Trixie leant forward, just an inch, to press into where they were connected, to acknowledge their private foray.

“Only total freaks like us.” With all the bravery she possessed, Trixie reached out to wipe the stray hairs stuck to the sweaty sides of Katya’s face, smoothing them back to the crown of her head. She watched Katya close her eyes, her lips parting as she tilted up like a flower searching for the sun. Once she deemed her nice and neat, she began to comb through what she could with her nails, digging them in to scratch at Katya’s scalp.

“That’s nice.” 

Trixie bent at the waist to level her face with Katya’s, taking the opportunity to study her features whilst she wasn’t looking. She kept up her caresses, noting how her forehead relaxed, unwrinkled, how the hollows of her cheeks twitched almost undetectably, like she was going to smile but couldn’t muster the will, too slackened and at ease.

“I can’t believe I agree when you’re so drenched in sweat.” Trixie couldn’t keep the affection from dripping out of her. “How do you manage to look so hot when you’re, well, so hot?”

Katya peered at her skeptically, making an ‘ugh’ sound and capturing Trixie’s hands in hers, bringing them to her chest. “I do desperately need a shower…” She stated, though it sounded much more like an invitation in Trixie’s ears.

“Me too.” Trixie murmured. “I’m so not fresh as a daisy either.” To illustrate, she brought Katya’s hands round to her lower back where her vest was damp. Katya wiggled her fingers out of Trixie’s grip and pushed them underneath the material. Trixie grabbed at Katya’s arms, wherever she could get contact, as Katya worked her fingers deep into the tight muscles above Trixie’s sacrum. 

“Go take a shower then.” Katya smirked. “I’ll see you in a minute.” 

Trixie stepped back, pulled up her top and dropped it on the floor beside her. She turned, walking a few more steps towards the cubicle before pausing, taking hold of her waistband and drawing her leggings down over her thighs, knees, shins, bending over so her ass was on show as she discarded them, too. As she got to the door she took off her sports bra, throwing it over her shoulder, and glanced back to where Katya still sat, chest visibly rising and falling, her grip tight on the wood of her seat.

“Don’t be too long.” She said, giving Katya a perfect view of her back, a provocative wink. She ran her hands down her own body, hooking her thumbs under her plain cotton briefs and tugging, getting them off and away in a nanosecond before opening the door to the shower and slipping inside.

The cubicle was nicer than the member ones, though that was probably because it was used less, and was spacious, which definitely came in handy for the situation Trixie found herself in. She let out a breath and turned the shower on, the thrill of what was happening luscious like being touched all over. She washed herself using the soap from the dispenser, her heart racing faster and faster with every second that passed. She didn’t know what the hell Katya was doing or what they were doing, really, and it probably said something about her previous sexual experiences that this was the wildest thing to have happened to her and it hadn’t even happened yet.

She listened out for any noise above the stream of water pattering against the dark blue tiles surrounding her, searching for the rustle of clothing or the slap of bare feet padding on the floor. Nothing. For a moment, she wondered if Katya had had second thoughts and ditched her, or if she had completely misjudged the circumstances and Katya really was giving her a minute to sort herself out. 

She was a bit of a useless lesbian, for sure, but not to the extent that she couldn’t recognise the smiles, the touches, the jokes and saucy comments. The way Katya treated her so nicely, even when they had both been tearing into each other a minute before, surely wasn’t just platonic. She had made out with Kim, her ride or die, many times before but it never meant more and this. With Katya, it felt different - deep in her chest, like she had personally reached inside and squeezed to see just what Trixie was made of. She couldn’t have misconstrued such calculated actions. 

Just as she was about to either give up or rub one out all by herself, she heard steps coming towards her. Slow, considered, but present and assured. Trixie turned the heat of the water down so it was warm, not hot, and smoothed her hair out of her face. Through the frosted glass she could see Katya’s outline, see how her hand ever so leisurely reached out to take hold of the handle. She hesitated and Trixie recalled when they had first met, how Katya had frozen like she was uncertain until she remembered she had to be a larger than life character, full of bravado. 

Trixie smirked. “I’ve got the temperature just right for you, come on.” 

The door opened and Trixie was faced with what was undoubtedly the best sight she had ever laid her gay little eyes upon. Katya had washed her face and got rid of the last of her makeup. Her lashes were fair and her eyebrows matched the roots peaking through at the top of her head. She had let her hair down so it tumbled over her bare shoulders, kinked from being tied up all day, and her fringe pointed up like devil horns. Her naked body was a work of art, sculptured and defined and intoxicatingly imperfect like every woman’s. Her right boob was slightly larger than her left and her nipples were puckered already and Trixie’s mouth watered for how much she wanted to suck on them, make Katya feel as good as she made Trixie feel every time she saw her. 

She took the rest of her in, Katya smugly leaning against the door frame so her abs tensed and emphasised her undefined waistline. Her shape wasn’t at all boyish but Trixie liked how she complemented her own form in the way that opposites do so well. Whereas Trixie was all curve and softness, Katya was hard and tough; whilst Trixie was sardonic, Katya was downright ridiculous, a fucking ray of twisted sunshine. 

“You’re beautiful.” Trixie admitted, wanting to draw her near. “So fucking beautiful.”

Katya closed the door behind her and before Trixie could even blink from the sudden noise, Katya had her crowded up against the wall, the spray from the shower bouncing off both of their bodies. Trixie gasped from the sensation of her skin sliding against Katya’s, from how Katya bracketed her head, resting her elbows against the tiles and inching her face forwards so Trixie could feel her breath on her cheek.

“You’re _beyond_ beautiful. Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Trixie choked out, wrapping her arms around Katya and stroking her back. 

Katya rubbed her nose along her cheek, so gradually that Trixie thought her knees would give out. She grazed it gently against Trixie’s, looking into her eyes like she was trying to see what existed beyond them. Trixie tilted her chin down so Katya didn’t have to strain up anymore, and pressed her lips to hers, sighing into their kiss. Katya pushed her chest harder into Trixie’s so their breasts aligned and Trixie parted her lips, encouraging Katya to slide her tongue against hers. The water that gushed between them only heightened how hypersensitive Trixie had become. Her arousal lay in waiting in the pit of her stomach, ready to expand and overtake her. 

Katya kissed like she did everything else, with such energy and passion - it was explosive, how she managed to lick into her mouth, how she ended up hungrily kissing over Trixie’s cheeks and chin too. Trixie loved it, being ravished, being for the taking. She sank down a little further so Katya could crush her a little more. 

Katya then tore herself away to let Trixie catch her breath and stepped back to dunk herself fully under the stream, but Trixie found herself even more winded than before. She watched the water cascade over the severe angles of Katya’s face, the v of her hips, down her hairless cunt to her bulky thighs and lean shins. 

“Turn around, face the wall.” Katya instructed when she saw Trixie staring. Trixie obeyed her and awaited further instructions. “I really do stink.” She heard the plastic of the soap dispenser and laughed, resting her forehead against the wall at the thought of Katya not wanting to ruin the moment. It worked, nonetheless, Trixie visualising Katya soaping up her body and the suds flowing down the length of her, imagining what Katya was thinking and hoping she would tell her how good she’d been for doing as she said so instantaneously. 

“There.” She chirped. “You can look now. God, you’re a vision.”

As soon as Trixie faced her, Katya was on her again, running her hands down her neck, over her breasts, grabbing whatever she wanted of them, over her hips, her ass and back up. Trixie flung her arms around her shoulders and kissed her, drawing her flush against her once more and panting against her lips, biting down when Katya rolled her nipples between her fingers. 

“What do you want?” Trixie asked, low and gruffly, into Katya’s ear, flicking her tongue out to trace her lobe and suck on it, making Katya shiver.

Katya tilted her head to the side to give Trixie more access, clutching at her back insistently. “You like me telling you what to do, don’t you?” Trixie heard the satisfaction in her tone, felt herself flush from the knowledge that Katya had noticed, perhaps got pleasure from it too.

“Mhmm.” She managed, coming to kiss Katya again, needing her to suck on her bottom lip once more. 

“Well, this pussy’s been deep cleaned—”

“Oh my god, you are the worst.” Trixie interrupted, cackling into Katya’s neck. Katya’s fingers snaked into her hair, not getting very far because of how she had tied it up, but she tugged nonetheless, sobering Trixie immediately. 

“Go down on me.” Katya said with the same level of sternness she hammed up when she was trying to be serious during their sessions together. It worked. 

Trixie moaned, surging to kiss her one last time before trailing down Katya’s body. She took each of her breasts in her hands and massaged them, pinching at her nipples in inconsistent intervals to keep Katya eager and on her toes. Katya placed one hand over Trixie’s, guiding her to be rougher, to stimulate her more. When Katya moaned, Trixie settled on her knees despite how uncomfortable the hard floor was and repositioned them both so the water didn’t get in her mouth or in her way. She glanced up at Katya through her lashes, a few drops of water clouding her vision. She scrunched her face up to get rid, to see Katya clearly so she could learn what pleased her best, track her reactions and expressions and watch exactly what effect she had on her.

“I can’t wait to taste you.” She confessed. “I’ve wanted to for so long now.”

“Go on.” Katya encouraged, her stare dark. It bore into Trixie, made her tense her glutes, ache for some relief between her legs.

Trixie kissed the insides of Katya’s thigh, pushing so Katya came into a wider stance. She kissed over her mound and back down the other thigh, noting the expansion of her stomach as she inhaled harshly when Trixie scraped her teeth along her damp skin. Trixie brought her hands to grab Katya’s tight ass, bringing her forward onto her tongue. She licked slow, long stripes up her centre, keeping her pressure light and teasing at first. Then, she parted her labia, wiggling her tongue from side to side, ghosting over Katya’s hood but avoiding her clit for the time being, wanting to draw the experience out, for Katya and selfishly for herself too. 

Trixie kept her eyes locked with Katya’s, knowing how hot she looked on her knees. She began to flatten her tongue, licking as much of her as possible in one go. Katya swore to herself and Trixie, wanting more from her, eased off to ask her to tell her what she liked, what she wanted more of.

“Do that again.” She said and Trixie obeyed, dipping deeper towards Katya’s entrance, tasting her wetness on the tip of her tongue and groaning in ecstasy, repeating and repeating until Katya was quivering. Trixie swiped her fingertips over Katya, covering them so they were slick. She stood. Katya whined and was about to protest when Trixie traced her lips with her fingers, wetting them. Katya’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Trixie kissed every last drop away.

“Fuck, that was hot. You’re so hot.” Katya breathed, stroking Trixie’s cheeks with her thumbs as she cupped her face in her hands, taking her mouth before pushing her shoulders down so she was back to kneeling.

“I know.” Trixie smirked. She dipped her tongue down Katya’s clit and flicked it with barely-there pressure but maintained as much momentum as she could. She felt her own wetness seeping out of her, the steam shrouding them in a private cocoon, and the water pattering against what enclosed them and the cellulite at the side of her thigh. 

Katya began thrusting her pelvis forward, meeting Trixie’s tongue. Trixie took the hint, bobbing her head up and down. Katya moaned with every lick. She spread her arms beside her, palms flat against the wall, wiggling her hips to find the perfect angle and riding Trixie’s face with abandon. “Faster.” She instructed and Trixie’s jaw ached but she was loath to do anything but exactly what Katya said. 

Trixie felt Katya orgasm before she even called out, felt how she contracted and convulsed. She let Katya use her mouth and her chin and whatever other parts of her she needed to in order to come to completion, and welcomed Katya pulling her up into a tight embrace afterwards. She kissed her shoulder, smiling when Katya nosed at her nape and kissed her there in a wordless response. “Holy shit.” She said, for lack of the right vocabulary to express just how stunning Katya was, how obscene and sensual and gorgeous. 

“I knew that tongue of yours wasn’t only good at talking shit.” Katya quipped, cupping her face like before and laughing at Trixie’s feeble protestation, kissing her quiet. 

Her surroundings gradually came back to her, a little bite of reality nibbling at her elbows. “You know, we’ve wasted so much water. I’d hate to think what we’re doing to the planet right now.”

Katya made fun of her, rolling her eyes, but turned the shower off nonetheless. “Will you get cold if I keep you in here?” Katya raised her eyebrows, fully aware of what effect her phrasing would have on Trixie. 

“Hmm, well, I’m not sure. I guess that means you’ve gotta act quick and keep me warm.” 

“Oof, that’s bad, mama.” Katya teased, stealing a kiss before spinning them around, jostling her until her back was against the wall. A shiver chased down her spine. “And just how best can I do that?”

By that point, Trixie would have gotten off on pretty much anything if Katya was administering it. “Kiss me and finger me fast and hard. I’m so close from…” She trailed off when Katya got straight to it, parting her lips and sliding her fingers down to where she was wettest. Trixie dug her nails into Katya’s shoulder, mouth agape. Katya tugged on her lip with her teeth, rubbing her clit as they made out. Their jagged breaths seemed louder, the rest of the space silent but for an errant drip here and there. 

Trixie moaned when Katya slid her middle finger inside her, adding another almost straight after and crooking them, providing a heady friction. She could still faintly taste Katya on her tongue as they kissed. She bucked into Katya’s hand, shrieking when she managed to bump against her clit right in time with screwing her fingers deeper inside her. “ _Fuck_.” She gasped, banging her head against the wall as she flung it back. Katya kissed down her neck and bit down near her pulse point, not hard enough to leave a mark but emphatic enough to cause a whole other wave of arousal to pass through her. 

Trixie came screaming Katya’s name, the echo of the otherwise empty changing room reverberating her delirium until it deafened her, made her sated and weak. Katya kept hold of her, propping her up and peppering kisses across her hairline and brow bone. “That was fucking incredible.” She confided. “Fuck, you’re such a…”

Trixie smiled at her faltering, thinking how truly lovely she was to check it was what Trixie wanted her to say. “Yeah, a what?”

“You’re such a good girl for me. You did so well.”

Trixie kissed her and kissed her until she really did start getting cold. Katya held her hand and led her out to the lockers where she had picked up her things and put them away neatly, folded and everything. Trixie’s heart swelled in her chest. Katya smiled. She wrapped her in a towel and rubbed her arms and back until she was warm again, blissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you all have really blown me away with your support of this fic! Thank you so, so much for all the comments and kudos. I'm delighted that you liked this story. Truly. 
> 
> So, here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I'll be back next week with a flatmate au that I am incredibly proud of. Stay tuned! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr with the same username :)))

Trixie had thought she was being sneaky and subtle, asking for Katya’s Instagram before she left so she could “see how the video looked”. Katya readily gave her her handle, however, and Trixie had followed her as soon as she got home, flopping into bed, beyond satisfied that she had had a better night than she could have anticipated. She hadn’t been surprised to see that Katya had a sizable following and smiled at the chaos of her feed - part selfies, part workout posts, part random shit that made no sense. She liked a few photos and beamed to herself when Katya followed her back. Trixie’s latest picture was a selfie she had taken during her break at work a few days previously, showcasing her impeccable makeup and taking advantage of the good lighting and the clean white wall behind her desk. Katya commented with a string of heart eye emojis and Trixie fell asleep, afterwards, with a smile on her face like a total psycho.

On Saturday morning, she met up with Kim and filled her in on what had happened, much to Kim’s delight (her acerbic comments about Trixie finally getting laid as amusing as ever). Trixie didn’t message Katya directly that day, just watched her stories and commented when she finally posted the handstand video, telling her she aced it and how she was honoured to have been her camera woman, and Katya replied to one of her stories of a picture of her well presented brunch - pancakes and fruit and granola decorated with tiny pansies. 

She didn’t know what her session on Sunday would involve or if they were to act somewhat sensibly for the sake of Katya’s professionalism and reputation amongst other patrons, but she was excited to see her nonetheless. So much so that she ended up being fifteen minutes early. She decided to use the time wisely and do some extra stretches to loosen her muscles, and grinned to herself when she heard Katya’s wheeze laugh from somewhere behind her. She turned to look and saw her with a young female client, who had her hand on Katya’s arm and was leaning into her in a false act of steadying herself. Her black hair was drawn into a tight ponytail and she was elegant and slender. 

Trixie didn’t pride herself on being the jealous type but it was a habit she was becoming more and more aware of, that when she liked someone and things were still forming, undefined, she could see red at even the slightest whiff of them being into someone else. Just like deciding she was hot and to fuck what anyone thought, it was a learning curve, to suppress such an idiotic envy, throw it away like an old possession, unwanted and worthless.

She couldn’t help it, however, watching the woman receive the kind of attention she wanted Katya to reserve just for her. They hadn’t talked about what happened between them since Friday night and Trixie hated those kinds of conversations but understood how vital they were. She had sometimes had the upper hand, in the past, but with Katya, she was completely at her mercy. Sexually, that excited her. Emotionally, it was difficult to navigate at first. She bent over her straight legs on the floor and tried to reach her toes, focussing on the sting of the pull in her hamstrings.

She couldn’t hear their conversation over the booming of the gym’s music but Katya was radiant and Trixie felt her nostrils flare when she watched her put her hands on the woman’s hips, positioning her a certain way. She was obviously talking to her about form but did she really have to touch her like that to demonstrate? Katya could go off on tangents in everyday conversation but when she was giving instructions or explaining theories and techniques, she was crystal clear. 

Trixie tried to loosen up, to bring her attention back to her body and the whole reason she was there in the first place. She just wanted Katya so much, especially since she’d had a proper taste of her. One quickie wasn’t enough to satisfy her. She was an all or nothing kind of gal and she sincerely hoped to be blessed by all of Katya in return. 

Katya soon said goodbye to her client, tapping her bicep three times in quick succession to send her on her way. Trixie watched her go to her desk to organise her papers and files and check the time on her phone before standing up and catching her. She grinned at first, but must have spotted the concern on Trixie’s face. 

Trixie stood and walked over to her, not sure how to greet her when, if things were different, she would have kissed her, taken her face in her hands and pressed her torso up against hers, eradicating any space between them. She rested her elbows on Katya’s desk, like she had brazenly done during her first session, and raised her eyebrows.

“Hello.” Katya brought herself forward too, so her arm slid up and rested beside Trixie’s. 

“Hi.” She breathed, the light touch just as electrifying now they had fucked, if not more. “How are you?”

“All the better for seeing you.” Katya said. She was wearing her zig zag headband and her hair was plaited and wrapped around to form a bun. It was the neatest Trixie had seen her and she suddenly got the desire to see Katya outside of the gym and her regulation outfits, see how she dressed at home or when she went out to dinner, on dates. 

“What a line.” Trixie intoned.

“I’m a charismatic woman of grace and dignity, ok?” 

Trixie huffed a laugh, linking her fingers together so she didn’t reach out and stroke Katya’s forearm. 

“Shall we get started?” 

Trixie nodded and went through their warm up, shorter than before because of her already putting in some of the work.

“What am I going to be doing today?” She asked, keeping up the pretense of normalcy that they were apparently going along with.

Katya set her up at the bench to start with single leg elevated hip thrusts. Trixie hadn’t done them before so Katya dragged a spare bench next to hers. 

“Want me to do everything with you?” Katya asked.

“Yeah, I do.” She tried to keep the bitterness from her voice. Katya did a double take nonetheless before getting into position and showing Trixie the move, lying on her back with her arms to the sides, raising one leg straight up in the air as her other foot was planted firmly on the seat. 

Trixie struggled through the first set, gradually getting the hang of it. Katya gave her thirty seconds rest, which she spent panting up towards the ceiling, before setting them both off for another. “Good, much better. Keep that pelvis as high as you can get it.”

“That’s what she said.” Trixie quipped as she tried her best to stop her elevated leg from bending and Katya laughed until the end of their second set. 

The final set absolutely killed but Trixie kept at it and preened, despite herself, when Katya congratulated her for doing such a good job. Next up was four sets of fifteen seconds of bear crawls, three sets of twelve squat shifts and four sets of ten skier swings. Katya upped her weights for those and didn’t stop cheering her on as she propelled her arms forward and back, grip tight like a vice on the two plates. Katya then brought her to the leg press for three lots of twelve and increased her weights on there, too. “Shall I show you your file later so you can see just how far you’ve come along?” Katya queried.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Trixie replied, face scrunching up from exertion, her grip tense on the handles of the machine. Of course she wanted to see her progress spelt out for her but she also wanted to take advantage of any opportunity presented to her to spend more time with Katya. 

Katya showed her how to do TRX dips and Trixie appreciated being given several new things to try in one go. Whilst the banter between them was more toned down than previously, she at least could enjoy exploring how to get her body to move in different ways. Next, they took turns to complete four sets of twelve lat pull downs before Katya led her to the mats. 

“Let’s do some core work to finish, yeah?”

Trixie nodded then observed Katya showing her how to do around the clock plank taps. “That looks fucking hard, Katya.” 

Katya knelt back and put her hands on her hips. “Didn’t all of this seem difficult at first and now you can smash it?” She quirked an eyebrow omnisciently. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll try it, but don’t blame me if I collapse into a heap on the floor and you have to carry me out of here.” She came to her knees too, placing her hands under her shoulders to shift onto all fours. 

“I’d quite like to do that, actually.” 

Trixie resolutely evaded her comment for the time being, waiting for her to tell her to go. When she did, she raised into normal plank first and tentatively lifted her right hand off the floor, reaching out slowly to touch the space directly in front of her before pulling her hand back to its initial position. “ _Fuck_.” She cursed when she began to shake already. 

“Great start. Now one o’clock, you can do it.” 

She managed it, just about, but her whole body felt weak and her elbows struggled to remain straight over her wrists as she was wobbling so much. Her breath came in forced bursts, loud and clipped and desperate. It wasn’t fun at all. 

“Three, come on, you’ve got this.” Katya called out. Trixie’s first attempt to lift her hand caused her to lose her balance. She slapped her palm down to regain stability and shifted back into the optimal position. “It’s ok, it’s ok, keep trying.” 

Sweat dripped into her eyes as she got her hand to three on the clock, snatching it back even quicker. 

“Yes! Excellent, Trix, excellent.”

She reached for four and completely lost control of herself, rolling onto her side with a painful grunt.

“It’s alright, get back up, you’ve got this.” 

Without warning, all the frustrations that had been simmering within her that afternoon bubbled up and spilled over. She sat up abruptly and balled her fists and furrowed her brows like a child throwing a tantrum. “Fuck _off_ , Katya, you know full well I can’t do this. Cut the crap!”

Katya flinched, eyes wide and guilty. It tore at Trixie and she immediately wanted to reach out into the air between them, capture her senseless words and drag them back, shove them down her own throat to stop her saying anything else potentially hurtful. They stared at each other, both in a bit of shock at her outburst. Trixie ignored the people around them nosily trying to listen in to what was unfolding. It did no good to remember that they were in public when Trixie felt like she was about to confess all her private deliberations. 

Katya came to sit right beside her so their hips and thighs touched. “Trix—”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Trixie interrupted.

Katya huffed a laugh. “You sure lived up to your nickname there, drama queen.” 

Trixie nudged her, testing the waters with contact. “Yeah, that was uncalled for. I’m really sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” That wasn’t totally true, she chastised herself. 

“You haven’t been yourself all session. What we did— you don’t…?” Katya trailed off.

“No, of course I don’t regret it. Quite the opposite actually. I just...I was watching you before, with your other client and…”

“And?” Katya prompted.

“I got jealous.” Trixie mumbled, conscious of preventing others from hearing her. Her admissions were for Katya’s ears only. “All these horrible thoughts ran through my head, like, I resented you for putting your hands on her, for doing your job.”

Katya raised her eyebrows, ghosted her lips over Trixie’s ear to whisper to her. “You know, I find that pretty hot.” She pulled away. Trixie’s blush made her sweaty all over again. Her clothes felt restrictive and she began to notice how low the ceiling of the gym was. She wanted fresh air, to drag Katya out of the place and be in the open with her, to hold her hand and take her to her favourite restaurant and lie on some grass watching the clouds pass overhead. God, she was such a lesbian. 

“When do you finish today?” Trixie asked.

“I’ve got one more appointment after yours. My six o’clock cancelled.”

Trixie held her palm out. “Phone. I’m gonna put my number in. Text me when you’re done and I’ll tell you where to meet me.”

Katya complied and Trixie let the butterflies flutter in her stomach when she typed her name in Katya’s contacts, putting the blonde princess emoji next to her name. She handed Katya her phone back and Katya huffed a laugh. She turned her attention back to Trixie and Trixie noted the straightening of her posture, the fidgeting of her fingers in her lap.

“I need you to know I’m not the kind of person who solicits their clients. I’m professional, I’m good at what I do, I pride myself on the way I make everyone who works out with me feel comfortable. I’m not out here keeping pretty women sweet by flirting with them. That’s not how I make my money. I’m good enough that I would never need to, ok? So don’t go down that route. It upsets me.” 

Trixie looked away, watching a guy do a stupid amount of crunches a few mats over from them. “I’m not accusing you of that, it just seemed…”

“Seemed what?” Katya urged, tone harsh because she knew full well, in Trixie’s spite, her insecurity, that the thought had arisen.

“Like it was just a part of making sure you didn’t offend anyone or put someone off. Like, I would have full on told Johnny to fuck off by now, but you can’t because that’s not, er, good customer service. I’ve been there. Receptionist, hello. I’m not judging. I just got all tangled up in my feelings for you.”

“Well don’t.” Katya shook her head. “You hit a sore spot there, you fuckin’ bitch.” She put on a thick Boston accent, the twinkle in her eye returning and relieving Trixie like when the pressure is let out of a tire. 

“Will you forgive me?” She batted her eyelashes.

“Of course. So, go, I’ll text you, be ready and waiting for me.”

-

Trixie had showered and applied a bit of makeup and changed her clothes at home, dashing to a local coffee shop after she had received Katya’s message. She sent her her location and ordered her favourite iced rose water honey latte and messaged Kim and Monique and Monet in a flurry of anticipation, passing the time the only way she knew how, in that moment, without resorting to scrolling all the way down to Katya’s first Instagram post and spying on what she looked like in 2012. 

Katya barged into the place a while later, her gym bag in one hand and a black backpack in the other. Her hair was still tied up but she had clipped her fringe back with a little more precision and she had on some slim fit faux leather trousers and a black see through shirt. The fact that she was out of breath amused Trixie to no end and she ribbed her about it as soon as she approached her table. 

“I didn’t want to keep you so I ran here and, let me tell you, running in leather pants - not wise.” She plonked down in the seat in front of her and Trixie traced the bead of sweat trickling down her temple. “I don’t even know why I bothered showering now, fuck.” Katya laughed, self deprecatingly. 

“No hugging for a while, then, got it.” Trixie quipped. She liked seeing Katya in a bit of a flap. She wasn’t composed, usually, that wasn’t the kind of person she was, but she was in her element at the gym. Trixie was glad she had yanked her out of it, could see how she behaved when she wasn’t in her role and didn’t have to pretend to be formidable, the poster child for health and wellbeing. “You look really sexy in those, though.” She gave her another once over.

Katya fanned herself, rummaging for her purse and telling Trixie how she needed to get the biggest iced drink the cafe did because she had got her all hot under the collar. Trixie cackled loud enough so Katya would still have been able to hear her at the till and watched her interact with the barista, always smiling, always polite and seeing the best in everyone. When the guy asked her the same question twice, she didn’t huff, simply repeating herself and wishing him a nice day once he’d finally completed her order. 

“I’m sorry again, about before.” Trixie said once Katya had sat back down. 

Katya waved her away. “It’s fine, we’re past that now.”

“Thank you. I only ever want to make you feel good. That’s all you’ve ever done with me.”

“What, even when I make you do plank clock taps?” Katya took a long sip of her frankly disgusting looking iced coffee, black like tar with more ice cubes than Trixie thought could fit into the glass she had. 

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, you freak. Those were fucking evil though. Mood or not, I would have crumbled.”

They rallied back and forth until they finished their drinks. They talked about Katya’s family, all fitness fanatics, how her dad was a Karate master and her mom once cycled all over China when she turned thirty, her three crazy children driving her up the wall. Trixie told her about exploring the forests of her backwards hometown, how she built a treehouse and would spend hours up there, thinking about kissing girls when all her friends wanted to kiss boys. She went into more detail about her job and how she was hoping her boss would open a position higher up for her in the coming months as someone was rumoured to be leaving. 

She relished in the little glimpses she got into Katya’s life, too, smiling more and more at finding out that they really were very similar - social when they wanted to be and friendly but innately introverted, enjoying down time when their jobs demanded being around other people and being of such high energy so much. 

When Trixie told Katya she lived close by, Katya asked her if she could come and stay the night, bold in a way Trixie naively hadn’t predicted of her. Trixie nodded, biting her lip, and held her hand as they made the short walk towards North Orange Drive. 

The night air was cooling. Katya’s palm was clammy and her grip on her was tight, like she didn’t want to let Trixie out of her sight. An excited tremor ran through her at such a thought and she quickened her steps so they could get inside and Trixie could make up for her behaviour earlier that day. 

Once Trixie opened her front door and let Katya through first, Katya instantly dumped her bags and ran over to the dolls houses. “Oh my god, you really are a Barbie weirdo. You said you collected them but, wow, this is dedication!” Her eyes lit up. She wasn’t making fun of her, which a few people had done in the past, she was _impressed_. Trixie had to fight the urge to strip off right there and then and get on her knees and… “How many do you have?”

“I think I’m at a hundred and six right now but, obviously, I want to keep expanding. Hopefully one day I’ll have my own Barbie dream house and a whole room dedicated to storing and displaying them.” She took off her baby pink denim jacket and placed it on one of the barstools at her kitchenette. Coming over to where Katya was crouched, shoving her face as close to the model buildings as possible without touching them, she sat down, folding her legs so her knee rested against Katya’s thigh. She leant her head against Katya’s bicep. “I’m pleased you don’t think I’m a total psycho.”

“Oh I do, but that’s exactly what I’m into. Besides, I used to have a limbless sex doll that I ended up throwing down my friend’s trash chute like a dead body, so I can’t judge.” 

They both laughed, gripping on to each other’s forearms and shaking them about until Katya fell onto her butt. 

“Ow, fuck.” Katya laughed again, sprawling out onto her back. Trixie peered over her and cheekily asked if she wanted her to kiss it better. “Always.” She said, simply, craning up so Trixie could meet her halfway and press her lips gently against hers. Trixie stroked her fingers down Katya’s cheek as they kissed, coming to rest her hand there, feeling the heat of Katya’s skin against her own.

“That can’t be comfortable down there.” She said before giving her a hard peck.

“Your bed _would_ be better.” Katya replied. “Not to mention I feel like we’re being watched by hundreds of tiny painted eyes.”

“We are. Are you not into that?” Trixie winked and stood, leading Katya by the hand. It was only a few steps or so but they felt monumental nevertheless. She had Katya in her apartment, in her space. 

At the foot of the bed, Katya grabbed Trixie by the hips and pulled her close. She brushed her lips against Trixie’s, her gaze precise and focussed and urgent, and Trixie’s heart hammered in her chest. Katya’s touch was still new enough to send her into a tailspin, wondering what she would do next or what she expected of her. Despite her outburst previously that afternoon, she wanted to do her best for Katya, no matter the context. 

Katya kissed her, licking into her mouth and curling her tongue against hers. Trixie ran her hands down Katya’s body and around to settle on her ass, squeezing whenever she wanted Katya to kiss her harder or suck on her bottom lip. It was a silent communication between them, shared and near telepathic, and it worked like a charm. Katya took a fistful of Trixie’s hair at the base of her skull, tugging to tilt her head back. She trailed kisses down the side of her neck, lapping at her pulse point and biting playfully over her earring. 

Then, Katya tore away and sat on the edge of the bed, knees apart. “Take all your clothes off.” She ordered. The effect of her words was immediate.

Trixie bit her lip, reaching behind herself to unzip her dress, slowly so as not to give Katya too much satisfaction too soon. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside, revealing her matching underwear set. It was a charming pale blue, all lacy and frilly, and the bra pushed up her boobs, giving her a deep cleavage, her areolas peeking over the edge of her cups. She unclasped it, letting the straps fall down her shoulders, but crossed her hands over her chest so she didn’t expose herself just yet. She bent over, licking over Katya’s lips until she parted them for another kiss. Trixie sunk into it, only straightening when Katya tapped at her thigh. 

“Be a good girl and get naked for me. Right now.”

Trixie did as she was told, shimmying out of her underwear and posing for Katya’s inspection. 

“I can definitely see that muscle definition starting to come through. Damn!” Katya exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Trixie preened under her gaze, tensing her quads, noticing for herself how her legs had gotten bigger.

“Come and sit down, let me feel you.” Katya gestured to her lap and Trixie positioned herself in between Katya’s legs at first, before coming to kneel each side of her hips. Katya brought her knees closer together so Trixie could plant her ass down and Trixie properly lowered onto her, each of her forearms resting on Katya’s shoulders.

“You’re not planning on hip thrusting me again are you?” Trixie joked, pushing her chest out, presenting herself and hinting at what she was after. 

“Maybe later, I’ve got other plans first.” Katya dipped her head and kissed down to her sternum, massaging her breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently at first. When Trixie tilted into her further, Katya sucked harder and harder until Trixie could feel her wetness drip out of her. The thought of messing Katya’s trousers up, of Katya still being fully dressed, drove her wild. 

Katya brought her arms around her waist and before Trixie could fully grasp what was happening, Katya stood, lifting her up in the process. Trixie quickly wrapped her legs around her, digging in where she could to stop from slipping. Katya spun them. When she practically threw Trixie on the bed, the springs creaking, Trixie felt like the air was being knocked out of her. She bounced once, twice, settling and watching Katya take off her shirt, her bra, her trousers, her briefs. Fuck, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She told her so and watched Katya’s face light up and Katya lowered on top of her and they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Trixie began to kant her hips up, seeking friction, desperate for whatever Katya wanted to do to her. “Please.” She breathed.

Katya wasted no time, kissing down her body, giving her boobs extra attention, before settling between her spread legs and licking, long and hungry, up from her entrance to her clit. Trixie came twice from Katya’s tongue before Katya even let her put her hands on her. Trixie lay back and had Katya ride her face, urging her with every undulation of her hips to sit right down on her, smother her. 

“All I want to be able to taste and smell is you.” She moaned. Katya brought her knees further apart on the bed, each side of Trixie’s head, and rested all her weight on her chin. Her wetness covered her, smearing up to her nose and all over the sides of her mouth as she encouraged Katya to use her. Soon, her movements became erratic and frenzied and Katya came with a deafening shout, Trixie peering adoringly up at her and lapping at her until she was too sensitive to withstand it. 

“Fuck.” Katya flopped down beside Trixie. Seeking her out, Trixie rested her head against Katya’s hammering chest, cuddling into her and sinking into the embrace when Katya’s arms encircled her, strong and protective and loving. “That was incredible. You’re incredible. And not just at the sex.”

Trixie huffed a laugh, pressing a kiss to Katya’s protruding collar bone. They were both warm and loose and heavy, tired out in the most satisfying of ways. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She smiled against Katya’s damp skin. She wanted this for the rest of her days. The intimacy and the banter and the shared weirdness and the laughter and the forgiveness after a strop. “I really like you, y’know.” She admitted, keeping her gaze upon the sweat drying between Katya’s breasts.

Katya tugged her up so they lay on their sides, face to face and direct like Trixie had wanted to be, had thought she was - confident and loud and forthcoming. After some heartbreak and a few setbacks, it was natural to burrow, to turn into oneself and come out of the other side evolved. She felt like she was at that point and that being with Katya had come at the right time. All that was left to do was to take a leap of faith and make sure that was what Katya wanted too, to date and kiss and fuck like feral animals and fall asleep intertwined. 

Katya combed her fingers through Trixie’s hair. “I really like you too. When you first walked up to me, my brain, like, fucking short circuited because you were that stunning.”

Trixie let out a long ‘ha HAAAA’ and mentioned how she had wondered what the hell had happened to her.

“Jason twigged instantly. He was like, oh she’s the epitome of your type, and I thought the ground was gonna swallow me up. Read to filth for being a huge dyke, _read to filth_.”

They laughed together until Katya kissed her, soft and content, humming into it. Trixie smiled, sliding her tongue languidly against Katya’s.

“Can we be girlfriends?” She asked, pulse racing from Katya’s kiss and the pride she felt, of being the one to ask, of, in some small manner, fighting for her woman like she’d wanted to be able to do all those weeks ago. She had regained her courage, the unshakable opinion that she was fucking _it_. And she put herself out there, spurred on by her own achievements. 

“I haven’t been someone’s girlfriend in a long time, so I might be a little rusty, but maybe this is an instance where you can show me what to do.” Her grin grew wide and cheeky. “Plus, I wouldn’t be averse to you telling me about my progress, either. I think your praise kink has rubbed off on me.”

“It’s not the only thing.” She quipped, rolling on top of her and thrusting her pussy against Katya’s thigh. “Let’s go, girlfriend.” 

They laughed all the way through their next orgasms, getting under the covers once they had come down, cleaned up and gone to the bathroom. Katya spooned Trixie. Trixie linked their fingers and brought their joined hands close to her chest, closing her eyes, so happy to be held.

“Ugh, I’m gonna have to find a new trainer now, aren’t I?” She grumbled, voice thick like honey from the need to sleep.

“Why?” Katya asked, nosing at her hair, her neck.

“Well, I don’t think your bosses would be happy with you fucking your client. Plus, it’d be weird for me to pay you now, no offense.” 

“No, you’re right. I’ll just train you for free. I’d miss our sessions otherwise.” She kissed Trixie’s nape, moving her hair out of the way to plant more down to her shoulder.

“Won’t you miss out on the money, though?” Trixie’s furrowed her brows.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I massively undercharged you anyway.”

“ _What_?”

“Sweetie, my usual hourly rate is _ninety_ dollars. I saw your expression when you asked me how much you’d need to pay. I didn’t want to let you slip away, so I lowered my fee for you.”

Trixie sat up at that so Katya had to roll onto her back to see her. Trixie tracked the worry tainting her features, like she thought Trixie was going to get pissed off again. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.” She said instead, upturning the corners of her mouth so Katya knew exactly how she felt. 

“I’m very chivalrous. It worked didn’t it? I sure got what I wanted.”

“And what’s that?” She feigned ignorance, leaning over to hover her lips above Katya’s.

“You, of course.”


End file.
